Inception
by Pirate Phan
Summary: The ghost crew experiences a crash landing after having a hyperdrive malfunction. They happened to land in the small town of Storybrooke, where a new understanding of the legend Esmerelda takes place. Join all of your favorite characters from Once Upon a Time and Star Wars Rebels in this amazing adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples whats up!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Heya Pirate Phan's peoples and my rebel buddies!**

 **Pirate Phan: We have begun our new collab and are calling it… Inception**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Dun DUN DUUUUNN! The intensity! The suspense! The-... I ran out of cool sounding words.**

 **Pirate Phan: That's alright we just wanted to fill you guys in. I am postponing A New Captain as well as Finding Dory if you have not yet read my newsletter.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Same goes for me except for Force of the Ring….. SADNESS! BTW follow Rebel_Spectre_6 and Pirate Phan on Instagram! Please we're desperate! :(**

 **Pirate Phan: ok… moving on! Wait… have we told them we are related?**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Have we!?... Oh well. Pirate Phan is my cuzzy!**

 **Pirate Phan: Alright, this story takes place in between season three and four of Once Upon a Time. I think we have FINALLY covered everything. And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Inception

Chapter 1: The Crash

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Kanan we kind of have a problem!" This was pretty much every day of my life. We try to steal something, stormtroopers see us, they chase us into space, they shoot we fire back…. You get the rest right?

"A little busy right now!" Kanan was up in the turret and I was headed for the nose gun. Hera was right above me and she looked down.

"If we're going to make the jump I need an opening!" I shot down two TIE fighters from the Imperial cruiser that was now on our tale but more just kept coming. When I think about it this is pretty normal too.

"Sabine! Ezra hasn't hit anything you think you can get me an opening!?" What did she mean I didn't hit anything?

"Hey I hit two TIE fighters! That's gotta count for something!" Hera rolled her eyes and I saw three shots fire from the Phantom. Sabine got Hera the opening she's been wanting.

"Good work Sabine. Dock the Phantom now and then we'll make the jump." Sabine docked the Phantom in the back of the Ghost and before I knew it we were in hyperspace. May not be an average teen's life but I say there's nothing wrong with flying through space getting blasted at for rebelling against a galactic empire. It was kinda fun. Everyone started to relax a bit more but I just stayed in the nose gun watching the stars fly by in a matter of seconds while we went at lightspeed.

"Hey Ez." I only knew one girl on this ship that called me that.

"Hi Sabi." Sabine walked up next to me and looked out the window. I guess watching the stars fly by quickly didn't make her quiet in amazement because she just kept talking.

"So, you didn't hit anything." I frowned and turned my attention from the stars to look at her.

"I actually did hit two TIE's why does everyone keep saying this." Sabine laughed and soon I found her right next to me on the chair with her head resting on my shoulder.

"Well that mission's over. Let's enjoy it while it lasts." I was about to relax a bit but soon Hera's voice came down from above.

"I hate to break you two lovebirds up but something's wrong. Our charting computer just went offline and when I tried to find our location, it said unknown. Something's probably wrong with the GPS so Ezra I need you to-" Hera's sentence was cut short by a sudden jerk on the Ghost. I saw Kanan, Zeb and Chopper run into the cockpit and we all had to hold onto something as the Ghost started to veer right.

"Hera do you have any idea what's going on?" Hera shook her head and Kanan looked puzzled. What was happening. All of sudden we broke out of lightspeed and were plummeting down towards a bunch of….. Trees? I had never seen this type of tree before. The Ghost crashed down onto the surface of this weird planet and everything started to fade to black. What the heck was going on?

 **Rumple's P.O.V**

It was about two years ago the last time I saw that terrified look in the eyes of Frollo. He came to me, begging to save his people from the sins of Esmerelda, a magical woman with mesmerization powers.

 _Flashback_

"She has just killed three of my men. I can't bear to watch her rip the purity from the church. I need your help…" I looked into his blank eyes and studied him for a few moments until I finally responded with a small giggle. "You are of course aware that all magic comes with a price!" Frollo looked at me almost in tears. "I am aware… just do what must be done." I smiled. "First you will have to bring her to me. Only then, will I dispose of Esmerelda"

 _End of Flashback_

I haven't seen Esmeralda in quite a long time. She was very powerful and dangerous. But anyway that's all over now. Now I am living everyday life in the town of Storybrooke.

 **Emma's P.O.V**

I may have been mistaken, but just a few moments ago, I caught a glimpse of a strange metallic item falling from the sky. I picked up my walkie talkie and pushed the button. "Hey David, i think something's going on over at the border. Some weird thing crashed. I just wanted to check it out real quick." I listened as the muffled voice of my dad came through. "Copy that Emma. Be careful."

I put the walkie talkie back on my belt and pulled out my gun. Whatever just landed over there might not be friendly. I walked for about five minutes until I approached a very large… thing, and tried to find an entrance. Without finding what I was looking for, I pointed the gun at it. "Hey! If anyone's in there, I would like to ask you to come out!"

Part of the wall lowered down revealing an alien looking thing, with two green tails coming from her head. She wore baggy pants and she walked down the ramp only to greet me.

 **Hera's P.O.V**

When I first woke up I saw the rest of the crew was unconscious except for Chopper. My ship was a wreck and it looked like almost everything was broken in some way.

"Hey! If anyone's in there, I would like to ask you to come out!" At first I thoughts about the voice coming from the outside were centered around it being an imperial but and imperial would've known the Ghost and ordered us to surrender. This person just asked. Still I was cautious. I walked to the ramp with Chopper following me.

"Chopper. Stay on the Ghost. Whoever lives here might not be friendly." Chopper obeyed my orders and hid behind the wall. I was glad the ramp controls still worked and I walked out to see a blond woman looking at me strangely.

"Hello. Sorry my ship crashed here if that's a problem. Do you have any idea where we might be able to get it repaired?" The woman continued to stare at me. I wonder why it can't be the first time she's ever seen a Twi'lek.

"What the hell are you?" Well excuse me! I couldn't believe her. I greet her kindly and she says… that!

"I'm sorry?" I tried to see if she would like to rephrase that. The woman shook her head for a moment before looking back at me.

"Where'd you come from?" Why didn't she know this? All Twi'leks come from the same planet.

"Uhhh Ryloth? What's the matter never seen a Twi'lek before?" The woman just stood there for another moment before moving her arm to gesture to me and the Ghost. Or… what's left of the Ghost.

"I've never seen any of this." Ohhh I get it. This must be one of those planets where they don't believe in outsiders or technology. They must be simpler than I originally thought.

"Oh, sorry um.. My name is Hera and that was my ship. It needs to be fixed." The blonde woman continued to stare until she finally pulled out what appeared to be a small blaster. And why else would she do that unless….

"Chopper!" The droid warbled something like 'was it not safe to come out?'.

"No! No it wasn't she's never seen ships or droids! She doesn't even know what I am and that's saying something." Chopper continued to warble on and on as I turned my attention back to the woman. She had a look of utter shock on her face.

"What is that thing!?" Ok this was gonna be hard. How was I supposed to get the Ghost repaired if the locals don't even know what a droid is?

"That's my droid. His name's Chopper."

 **Emma's P.O.V**

Ok so one minute I'm checking this… THING out, the next I encounter an alien and a robot. I must be dreaming about sci-fi movies! "I honestly don't care what it's name is, just please get it away from me!" The alien crossed her arms.

"Alright sweetheart, listen, I'm trying to be nice, but it's kinda hard to explain things while you're freaking out every five seconds. All I really want to know right now is what planet I'm on!" I put my gun down. "I'm sorry. Trust me when I say, I've seen some crazy things before. You are on Earth. I just need one second to call someone." I pulled out my phone and touched Kilian's contact, and waited until I heard his voice say hello.

"Hey Kilian. I'm in probably the strangest situation Storybrooke has ever seen. Can I get some help?" Hook laughed. "Love, it is highly doubtful that this is the 'strangest' situation we've been in, but I will gladly come." I lowered the phone and ended the call. "Ok, my name is Emma, and I am the sheriff in Storybrooke. I have a friend coming over here to help us out, but I need to know if there are any more of you guys.

The alien went back in the… ship for about ten minutes before returning with four more people following her. There was only one more thing that made this more confusing, and that was a tall creature with huge feet, and a weapon on his back. I can admit, I got kinda scared after seeing him, but I calmed myself down quickly.

"Ok, now can you please put down any weapons you may have?" They all put down their weapons, and a boy with blue hair stepped forward. "Hey, why are we listening to you? This is actually pretty confusing because we could probably kick your-" The kid was pulled back by a taller man with brown hair. "I think Ezra is just confusing the difference between showing respect for your planet, and submitting to you."

Just then I saw Hook. Thank God! I mean, what was taking him so long? Maybe he brought some help. As suspected, he brought Regina, David, and Mary Margaret. Regina stood in front of the entire crew, gave them a funny look, and looked back at me. "What the hell are they? Why are they here? What-" I ran beside her and grasped her shoulders. "I don't think they like you talking about them like that. Here's the deal. I'll split them up with different people from town to show them around and get to know a little more about them. Ok?" Regina seemed to understand, and she walked up to one of the members with colorful hair, and a colorful… everything.

"You, with me." The colorful girl put her hand on her hip. "I prefer to be called Sabine, and I really hate taking orders from people unless it's Hera or Kanan!" Regina gave her a dirty look. This was gonna be harder than I wanted…

 **Pirate Phan: Tadaaaaaaaaa! Chapter one is complete! I would really like you guys to review and tell us what you think. If you like my account, please go and check out Rebel Spectre 6 and read her stories.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Same goes for everyone who likes my account, accept you… go look at Pirate Phan, sooo yeah!**

 **Pirate Phan: Anyway post questions, comments, and suggestions in the reviews and follow us on Instagram!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Have a good one! ;)**

 **Pirate Phan: bye bye ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rebel Spectre 6: Hello my rebel buddies!**

 **Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples!**

 **Rebel Spectre: So….. how's life?**

 **Pirate Phan: Stop messing around we have a story to write!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: *Goes to a corner and cries* YOU DON'T LOVE ME!**

 **Pirate Phan: Nope. Moving on.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: If you love me follow Rebel_Spectre_6 on Instagram and Pirate Phan. But between you and me I'm still mad so I wouldn't.**

 **Pirate Phan: Of course I love you Rebel, please follow me.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Fine. And now…..**

 **Pirate Phan: for the moment you all have been waiting for…..**

Inception

Chapter 2: Relationships Form

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"Well you're in my town now, and you _will_ respect me." I can't believe this woman. She just thinks she can go right up to me and expect me to follow her. I don't think so.

" _Your_ town. Just who do you think you are?" The woman looked at me and smiled.

"Here's the deal, if you don't want to listen to me, fine, but don't step one foot in my town." Ugh. She's annoying. A man with brown hair and a weird hook where his hand should be went up to Ezra and asked for his name. Ezra just frowned up at him.

"Jabba the Hutt." I don't know why he does that. The man looked confused and inquired further.

"Really? That's your actual name." Ezra looked at the man this time disgusted and scoffed.

"Whatever. It's Ezra Bridger." The weird 'hook for a hand' guy looked at him now satisfied.

"Well my name's Killian. I'm going to show you around Story-" Ezra interrupted him and gestured toward Killian's hook.

"Where'd your hand go?" Killian looked slightly amused and gave Ezra his answer.

"To answer that question you'd need to ask a man named Rumpelstiltskin." Kanan eyed Killian's hook warily and seemed to wonder if leaving Ezra with this guy was a good idea. He stepped in front of his padawan and stared into Killian's eyes.

"Hi I'm Ezra's master. My name is Kanan Jarrus and I think I should come with you instead." The woman I now knew as Emma took on a defensive tone of voice.

"You can trust Hook." Hook? So he has two names? Kanan looked at Emma.

"His name is literally Hook?" Emma considered the question for a moment before giving her answer.

"Well it's his nickname."

 **Hook's P.O.V**

This entire situation was turning into a nightmare! I couldn't believe this! Some crazy people who deserve to be in a mental hospital are questioning the authority of… natives, and being sarcastic little-

"Killian, are you gonna take this man on a tour or stare off into space?" That's just it isn't it. Space.

"Come now… Kallie is it?" The man looked at me in disgust.

"The name's Kanan, and don't tell me what to do! I'm a rebel!" The boy with blue hair who called himself Ezra smiled.

"Come on Kallie, he's only trying to be nice!" Kanan gave the boy a face and clenched his fists.

"How come Ezra didn't get a nickname, Fishhook?!" Insulting! I picked up the weapon that Kanan placed on the ground when Emma instructed to do so.

"Is this a sword or something?" In that moment a laser blade struck out of the weapon and nearly chopped off my other hand. Kanan smiled.

"Yeah, a sword. Come on Fishhook whatcha gonna show me first?" I scowled at him, and then directed him toward Granny's. As we walked farther from what an idiot would call a ship, Regina started chasing after the colorful girl named Sabine who took out an airbrush and started to… DISRESPECT THE ARCHITECTURE OF STORYBROOKE! I couldn't take one more second of this madness!

 **Regina's P.O.V**

"What the hell are you doing to my town!" Sabine kept spraying ugly colors all over the clock tower, and I had no idea what I could have done to stop her.

"Making art! Of course you would know what that was if you weren't so empty headed!" My eyes widened with anger.

"Oh, I know what art is, and it is definitely not the splatters you are making on my wall!" Sabine started laughing.

"My town, my wall, mine, mine, mine! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to share?" My facial expression returned to a friendly look.

"Your right. I am very sorry, but here on Earth we created this amazing invention called paper, and I wouldn't want you to miss out on that!" Sabine scoffed.

"You still use that stuff? Ugh, you're more primitive than I thought!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have you know that paper is very useful and it gives artists a chance to express their art without destroying someone's property!"

"Mine, mine, mine!" Sabine seemed so amused with her childish actions. Soon enough, Ezra began to join in song with her.

"Mine, mine, mine!" I raged with anger and shot a fireball out of my hands. It barely missed Sabine, and soon I realized that maybe I shouldn't have revealed my powers like that.

"What was that for!" Ezra kept yelling at me in defense of Sabine until he lifted the entire clock tower simply by lifting his hands. I then threatened Sabine again, and warned the boy that if he didn't put my… _the_ clocktower down, I would blast fire at his girlfriend!

 **Hera's P.O.V**

"Ezra! Put that tower down!" I didn't even know he could do that. Foundations on this planet must be weaker than the ones on the planets I had been to. I saw Ezra grimace before finally lowering the tower down to the ground. The woman looked at Ezra for a minute before turning to me.

"What kind of magic was that!?" Magic? I guess that exists here since she threw fire from her hand.

"Ezra doesn't have any magic just this energy field thing called the force. You can talk to Kanan about that. I swear he didn't mean you any harm." The woman stared for awhile and I decided to change the subject.

"You know, I never caught your name." She looked at me with a disgusted and strange look.

"It's Regina." Regina turned her back and started to walk away. I looked at Ezra who now had a guilty look on his face.

"Sorry?" I frowned and walked up to him and the two other people followed me slowly as if cautious of Ezra.

"Sorry? That doesn't matter right now you just made who I assume the leader of this town think you're a threat! There's no coming back from that Ezra! What if they find out about the Empire!? What if they call them huh!?" I turned around to face the couple behind me.

"Why are you following me?" The woman stepped forward.

"I'm Mary Margaret and this is my husband David. We understand this completely. Having a kid with powers is hard. Emma went through a very similar stage not too long ago." Emma?

"You're Emma's parents?" David nodded and I looked at Mary Margaret. She had an understanding look in her eyes.

"Emma has powers too? How many people have this weird magic thing here!?" Mary Margaret smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"More than you'd think to be possible. Impossible things kinda become reality here." Tell me about it. Ezra and Kanan never cease to amaze me.

"You're telling me that this whole situation is normal to you guys." Mary Margaret and David nodded their heads in unison. David spoke up.

"At least you weren't surprised by it. Emma's kind of came as a shock to us." Not surprised!? Ezra doing that was _very_ surprising. Ezra walked up to David and Mary Margaret with his head down.

"Sorry if I startled you. I really didn't mean it I was just trying to protect Sabine from….. Whatever that was." David smiled along with his wife.

"It's alright. Forgive Regina for that. She grew up with a bunch of problems." Ezra nodded but kept his head down as if he was ashamed of himself. Now I feel bad for yelling at him that much. Sabine ran up to our small group.

"So looks like you two are showing us around." I pushed Ezra and Sabine closer to Mary Margaret and David.  
"You two go with them. I'll walk around on my own." I left them with the couple and as I walked around this strange town I saw Hook and Kanan yelling at each other in front of a small building.

"That is not a ship! A ship has sails and a mast!" Kanan shook his head at Hook.

"I have no idea what any of those are, but I can tell you a ship that can actually fly will have a hyperdrive!" Hook slapped his forehead.

"A ship doesn't fly! It sails! But I suppose only a true rebel would know that!" Kanan looked confused.

"I am a rebel! And sailing on what!?" Oh no. I ran in between the two men and separated them.

"Break it up you two! How did this even start!?" Kanan and Hook both pointed at each other and exclaimed in unison,

"He started it!" Ugh. Well it's not the first time I've had to deal with children.

 **Henry's P.O.V**

I have no idea of what is happening. One minute I'm enjoying a cheeseburger at Granny's, the next, Hook is yelling a stranger I've never seen before. Soon enough someone did come to stop the argument but… what is it? I stood up and walked to the door. The strange looking creature just stood in front of the door as if it would open for her.

"What the heck is wrong with this thing? Ugh. Must be broken." I opened the door and the expression on her face just revealed that she is not used to this.

"Oh. So you actually have to use your arms to move it!" I laughed.

"Hey. My name's Henry. You don't look like you're from around here.

"She smiled and followed me inside.

"I'm Hera. And you are absolutely right. I have never been on a planet this weird." She held her head up to the sky and took a deep breath in through the nose.

"That smells amazing! What is it?" I sat down at the counter and gestured for her to do the same.

"You mean to tell me that you have NEVER had a cheeseburger?" She tilted her head to one side in confusion, and I ordered her a cheeseburger. As her food was cooking I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her head.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your head and skin?" Hera smiled slightly.

"You know kid, sometimes I don't even know what's wrong with my head, but now that I think about it, Zeb, Chopper, and Ezra drive me crazy!" I laughed. It wasn't exactly what I meant, but it was a good answer.

"Well I actually meant to ask about the things coming out of your head." She touched the weird things sticking out of her head and then looked back at me.

"They're called lekku. I'm a species from Ryloth called a Twi'lek, and was born with these." The bell on the counter rang and a plate with a cheeseburger and fries slid toward Hera. She picked up a fry and studied it.

"What kind of place is this?! Do they always serve death sticks to children?!" Death sticks? That didn't sound good. Does that mean I'm gonna die?

"Well here we call them fries, but I never heard that they could kill you!" I popped a fry in my mouth, and after realizing that it was harmless, she did the same. She slowly closed her eyes, and she appeared to doze off into a magical land, because she said that it was like being in Cloud City. (whatever that was).

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Mine! Mine! Mine!**

 **Pirate Phan: No mine!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: MINE!**

 **Pirate Phan: Ok, moving on! (follow me on instagram… please?)**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Me too. As I have said before, I'M DESPERATE!**

 **Pirate Phan: post questions comments and suggestions in the reviews, and tell us how you think Esmerelda can be related to this story.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Have a good one! ;)**

 **Pirate Phan: Bye bye! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: And my rebel buddies. Wazzup!?**

 **Pirate Phan: So I honestly don't think we have any news except for… FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM! Other than that, I think we're good! :-)**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Mee too! Instagram I am desperate!**

 **Pirate Phan: and now, for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Inception

Chapter 3: The Tale of Esmerelda

 **Rumple's P.O.V**

 _Flashback_

It took about a month before Frollo returned to my door with two men behind him, holding the most beautiful woman captive. She was bound in chains from head to toe. Even her neck had a choke collar on it; on her ankle, there was a short chain with a ball that weighed about 20 pounds. She had dark raven hair, and she was covered in jewels beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Her dress was extremely scandalous and she was blindfolded along with a gag in her mouth. Even with all of these things covering her, it was still too easy to call her the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"I hope you know, it was a great task to capture this witch, and I shall be expecting the help that I deserve." I looked at Frollo with a grin.

"Out of… curiousity, why might Esmerelda be blindfolded? I mean she's obviously covered in chains and I don't see her going anywhere, so why on top of everything do you shield her eyes?" The expression on Frollo's face was full of terror.

"This woman leads men to sin! Don't look into her eyes! I warn you, she will take your soul into her control!" I walked around Esmeralda.

"I know you have the ability to escape, so why don't you?" I took the gag out of her mouth, and she had the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"You don't need to see my eyes to fall in love with me… do you?"

 _End of Flashback_

"Hey Gold. Hate to tell you, but there are some new people in this town." I grumbled as I saw Emma Swan enter my shop.

"And why, would you assume that I care?" Swan laughed and then came to the counter.

"Maybe because they're weird alien creatures, and I have a feeling they might be interested in your shop." I rolled my eyes.

"Is there something I can do for you dearie?" Swan started touching items in my shop. She was really starting to get on my nerves, and she always, always, always, _clang!_ Touches… my… things

"As a matter of fact, I am here for something."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but do you mind picking that up?" Swan picked up the broken glass, and laid it on the counter. I waved my hand and the vase again took it's original shape.

"I need you to stay away from these people." I sighed and the tone of voice I took next was very irritated.

"What makes you think I care!?" I turned to go into the back room, and as if she _still_ didn't get the point, she kept talking!

"I mean it Gold!"

 **Hera's P.O.V**

"Hey Hera." I turned around to see Henry. We had been talking for about an hour now and the rest of my crew had eventually walked into this place he called _Granny's_.

"You've met Emma and Hook. How bout' meeting the rest of my family. They might give you a place to stay until you get your ship fixed." I had explained our situation to him and surprisingly didn't react strangely to it. He just seemed to accept it and move on.

"I'd love to. Kanan! Sabine! Ezra!" All three of my crew members turned to look at me. Kanan had still been arguing with Hook about the Ghost and Ezra had been trying to figure out what happened back there with Regina. Chopper and Zeb? Well…. They're being themselves.

"Hera I'm kinda busy trying to explain to Fishook what a real ship is!" I glared at him and he cowered back. That always seems to work.

"Well then you can stay here while Sabine, Ezra and I follow Henry. He said he might be able to find us a place to stay since the Ghost is uninhabitable." Ezra and Sabine got up immediately and followed me and Henry outside. I could still hear Hook and Kanan arguing. _Men._

"Ok so there's my mom, and…. My mom and my grandparents." Why did he say mom twice?

"Two moms?" Ezra looked confused and Sabine just shook her head. She seemed to piece this together but I still hadn't.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story. So you met Emma and have you met Regina yet?" Oh no. Sabine clenched her fists and looked like she was about to explode.

"Regina is the most infuriating woman I have ever met!" Well that takes that off the list. Henry was unphased by Sabine's reaction.

"She can be that way sometimes. Well I guess that just leaves my grandparents." I wonder who they were? We walked up to what appeared to be a small shop and walked inside. There was a man there that was to be honest, not all that attractive at the front counter.

"Any particular thing you need?" Wow. No hello, no hi? No greeting of any sort? He looked up at me and seemed a bit weirded out by my appearance.

"You must be related to Kilian." Well that was rude. I'm _nothing_ like that guy!

"Hi. My name's Hera and this is Ezra and Sabine. Henry just led us here." A young woman entered the room. She had curly hair in a side ponytail, and was wearing a very casual outfit.

"Hi Henry! Who is this?" The woman held out her hand. Kanan taught me how to react to this. I just did the same thing and shook her hand. Ezra of course was looking around and much to the man's displeasure, touching things. The man came from behind the counter and walked toward Ezra, and he… GRABBED HIM! Ezra immediately turned around and as if out of pure instinct, punched the man in the face. I taught him that.

"I meant only to ask that you not touch the antiques." Much to my surprise, there was no bruise, no bloody nose… nothing?

"Hey, if you live the way I do you learn that people grabbing your arms is never a good sign. That was your own fault mister." Typical Ezra. He never apologizes for things like this.

"I apologize for any trouble I may have caused you, but as I have already said, I meant only to ask you not to touch the antiques." Ezra picked up the object he had been touching earlier and started fumbling it around in his hands.

"You mean this thing? It doesn't look that valuable to me and I've learned what's valuable when I was on the streets. This wouldn't get you three credits." The man grabbed the object as he continued to speak.

"This may not be made of valuable material, but these aren't made anymore. This is rare and ancient, therefore makes it valuable." Ezra grabbed it again and dropped it and fragments of the object fell at my feet as it shattered into several pieces.

"Not anymore." Ezra breaks anything he touches pretty much. I looked at the damage and if the object was truly irreplaceable then it would be gone forever. So you can imagine my surprise when the man simply lifted his hand and it became whole again. It floated into the man's hand and he looked it over. He turned his head toward a now surprised Ezra.

"You smudged it." The woman stepped behind him.

"Rumple!" Ezra's face all of a sudden lit up.

"Oh so you're Rumplestiltskin! Good, what happened to Killian's hand?" Rumple took out a jar from under the countertop and inside there was a hand.

"You can't think of me too cruel for keeping it. I suppose you could say that there is a slight possibility that Captain Hook may again reunite with his hand." The woman stepped forward.

"Rumple I think that's enough. Why don't you go back to work, and I will speak to our guests!" Rumple put the jar back under the counter and exited the room. When I looked over at Ezra, the expression on his face was horrified.

"Tha...that was a hand…" I looked over to Sabine and the same expression was on her face.

"Well that was unusual…" Ezra quickly turned his head

"No, it was pretty usual it just reminded me of… nevermind…" Sabine looked shocked.

"What happened?"

"You don't want to know…"

 **Belle's P.O.V**

Sometimes I question whether or not Rumple is really trying to change. He's just too… much. I think he just needs some more time to warm up to children.

"I'm sorry for that. Ezra is it?" The boy nodded, and I smiled at him.

"C'mon. Let's go get some ice cream!" I led Ezra, Sabine, Hera, and Henry out of the shop, and toward Any Given Sundae. We walked in and Ingrid greeted us with a smile and gestured to all of the different kinds of ice cream. I looked over at Ezra, and for some reason, he didn't seem to know what he was looking at.

"Ezra, don't you want some ice cream?" Ezra gave me a crooked smile.

"Yeah… I know exactly what that is! I want the… umm… Ice cream looking one!" I couldn't help but giggle a little bit.

"You could have asked me what it was! It's like eating a frozen bundle of joy!" He looked confused, and soon enough Ingrid with her amazing intelligence thought of the perfect thing to do.

"You look like someone who might like cookie dough! There's nothing like a scoop of ice cream to lighten up your day!" Ingrid scooped a chunk of cookie dough ice cream into a small bowl, and plopped an orange spoon in along with it. For some odd reason, Ezra gave Ingrid a funny look.

"Thanks, I guess." Ingrid didn't seem to mind. She just kept smiling away.

 **Rumple's P.O.V**

 _Flashback_

"I don't fall in love dearie!" Esmeralda's smile went away, and she snapped at me! She continued to try everything in her power to free herself from her bonds.

"Everyone does! There has to be someone!" I began to giggle and then after a wave of my hand, the gag again appeared in her mouth.

"Best you stay quiet when in my presence." Frollo walked toward me with alarm in his eyes.

"If you will rid of her, then do it now! I can't allow her to continue to corrupt the people!" I rolled my eyes and finally whispered my last words to the mysterious Esmeralda.

"You know nothing of love! Only the seductive venom of your eyes!" After this, I finally waved my hand once more, and the last thing I heard from Esmeralda is her loud joyous laugh.

 _ **In The Past Esmeralda's P.O.V**_

What? I thought once the weird voice I had heard did whatever he did, I would be dead. Instead I'm breathing and I can feel my feet on some sort of metal ground. I opened my eyes and realized I no longer had the blindfold, and all of the chains and bonds were gone. I thought everything was gonna be okay. That is until I realized where I was. There were large silver, metal buildings, strange things walking down the streets and weird fast flying vehicles rushing by in mid-air. I didn't know where I was or what those weird people-like things were or why things could fly here! If this was the afterlife I wasn't liking it so far. I ran. I didn't know where I was going or why I was running but I did it anyway. I saw a large building with stairs leading up it. It looked almost like the cathedrals back home so I ran to it hoping whatever dumb religious people that lived here would help me figure out where on Earth I was. If I was even on Earth. When I finally reached the building, I fell down at the door in a crying heap. What was going on? I guess my crying attracted someone's attention, because a masked man with golden tan robes opened the door. He looked down and saw me on the ground.

"Who are you?" I probably sounded strange due to my choked up voice from all the crying. After about a minute of silence the man took of his mask to reveal a blonde haired man with a small goatee. He smiled at me and held out his hand.

"I'm Captain Phoebus of the Temple Guard. Now what would a nice woman like you want at the Jedi Temple?"

 **Pirate Phan: Tadaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Cliffie!**

 **Pirate Phan: Yaaaaaaaaay! Ok now for anyone who is following me, I can finally say that the new date for "A New Captain" is May 26th.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Heads up for all you guys who have no idea what the heck just happened. Esmarelda was transported back in time to around the Battle of Naboo on Coruscant. How you ask? Well….. Keep reading to find out!**

 **Pirate Phan: FOLLOW US ON INSTAGRAM!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Yaaaas! Have a good one! ;)**

 **Pirate Phan: Bye bye! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Wazzup my rebel buddies! I just did something crazy so I'm apparently in a very unpredictable mood. Not bad crazy more like just… stuff.**

 **Pirate Phan: She talked to her crush!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: From two years ago! We only liked each other for three months!**

 **Pirate Phan: But you love him!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: I left that school! He probably doesn't even remember me!**

 **Pirate Phan: Ok moving on (even though she loves him)**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: I give up.**

 **Pirate Phan: And now for the moment you all have been waiting for...**

Inception

Chapter 4: Threats

 **In the Past Esmeralda's P.O.V**

This guy is just… ok kinda cute, but what kind of guy just asks a question not even I can answer!

"I'm sorry I don't exactly know what a Jedi Temple is or if that's even where I am. Things have been kind of crazy for me lately." Captain Phoebus laughed.

"Well aren't you an interesting person! Where you from?" Uhhhhhhh.

"I'm from Paris. Next to the cathedral, Notre Dame." The expression on his face was no more than confused.

"I've never heard of this planet… Is it near Coruscant?" What the hell?

"Planet? What are you talking about?" He just kept rubbing his chin in confusion.

"Don't tell me you've never been off the planet!" This so called 'captain' was either crazy or drunk.

"Off the planet!? You can't get off of Earth without magic, stupid!" This guy was absolutely crazy! Maybe these 'Jedi' I hear about have a brain unlike this bozo. He looked at me in confusion for awhile before another man dressed exactly like him came up next to Phoebus, except he had white skin, red tattoos over his eyes and head, and sharpened teeth. Who does that!?

"Captain Phoebus, what are you doing out here?" The white faced man looked down at me and frowned.

"You should know that the temple is not open to outsiders, Captain. And why would this outsider happen to be a woman?" Phoebus looked embarrassed but bowed his head in respect for the man.

"Yes sir. I just found her outside and was planning to find her a place to go." The other man gave me one last look before turning back toward Phoebus.

"Very well. But make sure you're back in time for your rounds. The protection of the temple is your top priority." He walked back inside and once he was gone, Phoebus helped me to my feet.

"Geesh. That was the leader of the Temple Guard or as me and the others like to call him, _The Inquisitor._ You know cause he's always asking you about what you're doing, why you're doing it and a bunch of other stuff." I rolled my eyes. I know how that feels. Then I turned to look at him with a disappointed face.

"You won't be able to be with me for long… will you?" Phoebus dropped his head.

"I'm afraid not. But I'm sure I'll have enough time to find you a place."

 **Hera's P.O.V**

Emma decided to split up my crew among different people. Kanan was with Hook (unfortunately), I was with Emma, Zeb and Chopper were going with a man I had recently met named Archie Hopper, and Sabine and Ezra were going with Belle and her husband, Mr. Gold. The only problem was Belle hadn't told Mr. Gold she was bringing Ezra and Sabine with them for awhile. She just accepted as soon as we were trying to figure out who would go with who. I decided to talk to her about it.

"Hey. You sure your husband will be alright with you bringing Ezra and Sabine?"

"Well… yeah, I mean… ok I wasn't gonna tell him. He's working quietly, and I figured he wouldn't notice." Was this how things always were between Belle and Gold?

"But you know, Mr. Gold lives in the same house you do and you're bringing two teenagers into your home. Won't he be a bit surprised by that?"

"Good question!" Wow. I take it Belle and Gold have a shaky relationship. Kanan was too busy yelling at Hook about ships and Zeb and Chopper were sitting with Dr. Hopper. All I could hear of their conversation was something about 'using aggression to shield emotions' and then Zeb started crying. What the heck did he do to Zeb!? Sabine was counting the number of explosives in the bag she was bringing with her.

"Sabine! Don't bring explosives with you! You're their guest and I''m not sure they'd like to have their home torn apart." Sabine frowned at me and gave me a defiant face.

"I'm not leaving my miracles behind!" Sabine. Always with her bombs. I walked near Belle again and whispered to her.

"You might want to swipe that bag while Sabine's asleep." Belle looked at me with wide eyes but it was right then Ms. Mine Mine Mine or Regina walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I heard there was some trouble with arrangements. Belle, would you like to take both children or just one?" Ezra frowned.

"Children? Who are you talking about? Zeb?" Ezra pointed at Zeb who was now crying all over Dr. Hopper. Regina just looked down at Ezra and frowned right back at him.

"Well it seems that terms between us haven't changed. What's next, are you going to try making the entire town float or would you rather not speak to me in that tone?" Ezra looked down and grumbled to himself. Something about a kriffing brat.

"Ezra, language." Kanan must've heard his padawan but just as soon as he turned his attention away from his argument with Hook, he just as fast got right back into it. Bell finally turned back to Regina.

"I would love to take both, but I'm afraid Rumple might kill me. I'll just take Ezra." Regina smiled but Sabine looked at Regina with murder in her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go with the little girl who doesn't know how to share." Regina turned, and gestured for Sabine to follow. I decided not to be part of this, and I walked off to find Emma. After walking for a couple blocks I got a little worried and decided to look in Mr. Gold's shop. Henry was in there, and he was telling his grandfather all of the stories that I had previously told him. Oh no! Emma told me not to trust him, and he already knows my life story! Mr. Gold raised his hand and gestured for Henry to stop talking.

"Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Syndulla?" Miss? That was new. No one's ever called me Miss before.

"No, I'm just uhh.. Looking for Emma." Henry said his goodbyes to Mr. Gold before exiting the shop. After Henry was finally out of sight, Mr. Gold waved his hand and the door locked. I quickly turned toward him.

"What is your problem?! I'm just looking for Emma,l and I'm definitely not interested in any trouble!" Mr. Gold gave me a small grin.

"Trust me when I say, dearie, you have done nothing to anger me in any way. All I ask for is a deal." Deal!? He's gotta be out of his mind if he thinks I would EVER make a deal with him!

"Look Gold, I'm kinda busy looking for parts for my ship. I don't have time for deals." Gold closed his eyes and smiled.

"That's just it now isn't it? That fantastic ship of yours draws my attention. We could either do this the easy way, or the hard way." Why do I get the feeling that this guy's bad news?

"Let's start with the hard way. I could probably handle it considering the fact that you won't lay a hand on my ship!" I sounded so sure of myself but something told me that this so called 'hard way' wasn't going to be too pleasant.

"Very well. That is such a pleasant boy you have." I saw Ezra walking down the street as if no one was watching him… Wait a minute! He should be with Belle! I ran to the door so I could go yell at him for a minute, but some weird pink force field pushed me away from the door. I glared at the man standing behind me.

"What are you talking about? Leave Ezra out of this!" Gold didn't seem at all angry. He just smiled away.

"I assume you wish to take the easy way, yes?" I wasn't going to back down that easily.

"That all depends on what else the hard way would do." Stupid Hera! Stupid Hera! Gold waved his hand… again, and soon enough Ezra appeared in the shop.

"What the… I was just… not running away from Belle…" Oh karabast. Wait? Did I just curse?

"Hello Mr. Bridger."

"Why... am I here? Wait no. More importantly, How did I get here?" Gold walked over to Ezra.

"These are all good questions, but right now I want to ask you a question." Before saying another word Gold placed his hand on Ezra's head.

"Now, what is your name?" Ezra looked around in confusion.

"Hera! No, Chopper!" Gold put his hand on Ezra's head again.

"What is your name?" This time Ezra looked straight into Gold's eyes with sarcastic look.

"What do you think it is?" Thank God! That's the Ezra I know!

"Stop it Gold! Ezra, go back with Belle! Now!" Ezra rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself.

"All the people here are weird." Well now he remembered some of that situation and he didn't understand it. That was good. The problem was now I knew what the hard way was. Ezra left the shop and Gold grabbed my arm.

"Are you going to do what I want, or not?" I looked at him and shoved him off my arm.

"Well it looks like I don't have much of a choice." Gold smiled. As if this horrible moment was the best thing in the galaxy.

"Just the answer I wanted to hear…""

 **Rumple's P.O.V**

I finally have this creature under control! Man is she stubborn!

"So you never told me exactly what this deal is and what it has to do with my ship?"

"Ah yes. It's quite simple really. All I need you to do is everything in your power to get the ship fixed as soon as possible, and then I'll take care of the rest." Ms. Syndulla was apparently suspicious as she raised an eyebrow before carrying on as if she wasn't confused at all.

"Ok, since you want to be all mysterious about this I'll just fix it. But if I'm going to get the materials I need you're going to need to help me." Ha!

"Why would I do that dearie?" She just rolled her eyes and… started yelling! How dare she yell at me!

"I don't know this planet! I need to know more about what sort of things you actually have here!"

"Alright alright! I never once raised my voice at you, so i don't believe I deserve this treatment! Look, I'll do what you want, if you shut your mouth!" Syndulla gasped and looked like she wanted to scream.

"Fine! But honor your part of the deal. I help you with this, nothing happens to Ezra."

"When have I ever broken a deal?" Syndulla rolled her eyes.

"If you expect me to know the answer to that question, you're probably dumber than I thought." Just then, I heard a noise, and felt a presence I hadn't felt since… Esmeralda!

 **Esmeralda's P.O.V**

Finally! The portal opened! I've been stuck in this land for… a long time, and I have just been itching to meet again with Rumpelstiltskin. I closed my eyes and jumped through the portal, and when I opened my eyes, I was in a town. A weird town! I looked around and I saw multiple buildings with strange writing on them.

"Esmeralda?" I turned around to see Rumpelstiltskin run out of a small building, and I smiled.

"Still can't keep your eyes off of me Rumple?" He stared at me in shock and gave no response. A twi'lek then ran out of the building in the opposite direction. Rumple quickly turned his head, and then returned his gaze to me.

"I'll deal with you later!" I stared deep into his eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it." I then turned toward a slightly larger building and decided to explore. I walked toward it, and to my great surprise, it was a manual door. I finally got to open a door for myself after all these years! I reached for the handle and pulled until I let myself in. Man that felt good! Inside the building, it looked kind of like the cantina, except… less crime. There were two men at the bar fighting about cell phones and holograms. I knew what a hologram was but what the heck was a cell phone!? Once I got a glimpse of one of their faces, I saw eyes that looked strangely familiar. I ran toward the man and started staring at him. He looked a little weirded out, but finally said something.

"Do you have a problem." I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"What is your name?" He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Kanan Jarrus. Why?" Wait, no. That can't be it. I don't know how, but I do know this guy.

"No, your real name." He looked confused, and then rolled his eyes.

"Caleb Dume. Lady, what are you looking at?" I stared hard

"My son."

 **Rebel Spectre 6: BOOOOOOM! CLIFFIE! This is not canon! We jus thought it'd be fun.**

 **Pirate Phan: Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Have a good one! ;)**

 **Pirate Phan: Bye bye! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rebel Spectre 6: Hey my rebel buddies! Wazzup!?**

 **Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples! I truly apologize but my Instagram has been acting weird, so I will create a new account temporarily, so when that happens… FOLLOW ME, and my cuzzin… but only if you want to.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: I feel loved. Anyways….**

 **Pirate Phan: and now, for the moment you all have been waiting for...**

Inception

Chapter 5: Family Reunion

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

You gotta be kidding me. I just got here and already some lady is claiming she's my mother? This has gotta be the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me.

"Right. Ok so if you're really my mother, what's something only she would know?"

"When you were born, I was being chased by a man. When he thought me dead I dropped you, and you have a scar on the back of your neck from it." Wait. How did she know that?

"Caleb, after that, your father and I brought you back to the temple. I was afraid. I didn't know if I could raise you the way I should. So I left you with him." This is getting ridiculous.

"Ok then. Who was my father?" The woman sighed and bowed her head.

"His name was Phoebus." Hold on. Phoebus! He was a temple guard I knew! I always thought it was weird, the way he would always be there and made sure I was alright all of the time, but if she's telling the truth…

"No! It's not true! It's impossible!" I looked into her deep brown eyes and they had a look of understanding and love. A look I had only seen in a few people.

"Caleb, I know it's a lot to take in-"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Kanan! I don't know you and you are not my mother!" I got up to leave but the woman grabbed my arm and made me face her. She smiled kindly.

"You don't know me? Well let's change that. I'm Esmeralda and I _am_ your mother."

 **From the Past Esmeralda's P.O.V**

I was lead to an alley between two tall buildings. It was dirty and ragged… kinda like where I used to live. The door to one of the buildings was open, and loud music was playing from inside.

"How come we didn't take the front door to this place?" Pheobus looked at me with his mouth open as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't.

"Let's just say there are bad people here, and I didn't want you to get hurt." I tried hard not to blush. To be honest I kinda like him. We walked inside, and I came to realize it was like a bar… but with aliens? This place is getting weirder by the minute!

"So is this where you're taking me to stay?" Phoebus laughed and shook his head.

"Of course not! This is just where I can find someone more qualified to help you." I didn't like that idea. I mean… not that I want to be with him or anything… just that, he's gorgeous! I looked deep into his eyes until he could no longer look anywhere else. It only takes a little bit of magic to have him under my control, and he could not escape. He didn't go back to the Temple… he stayed with me… the whole night.

 **Rumple's P.O.V**

I can't believe this day! I finally found Hera, and of course all I had to do was threaten that boy again until she followed me back to my shop. We eventually shook hands in agreement that she would fix the ship if I left Ezra alone. At least I can have peace and quiet for a few moments while Hera is busy. How in the… galaxy did Esmeralda get here?

"Hey Gold! Why don't you get off the couch and help me over here?!" I sighed at the voice of Hera, and stood to my feet.

"I thought we agreed to take shifts, dearie. I don't want to waste a good break." Ms. Syndulla rolled her eyes and murmured under her breath. She whispered something in a sarcastic tone about 'ka annon' (whatever that was) **(To find out what that means look up a ryl translator)** and suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back room. She held up a gold chain.

"Where can I get more of this except in a more… slab like fashion. This would hold." I grinned slightly and tried not to laugh.

"Well if you didn't know this before, I actually make this. However, all magic does come with a price, so I will make you this if you give me more of these 'credits' I hear of." Ms. Syndulla sighed and dug her hand into her pocket. When she held out her hand there were three small gold colored metal chips with strange writing on them.

"That's all I have with me. Is it enough? I know it looks similar to the stuff used to make that chain but the chain is stronger." I took the credits from her hand and studied them for a few moments.

"Actually they are both metal, but this is different from gold, and much more rare on this planet." I kept looking at the credits as if they were the only thing I could see, and then I looked up.

"This will do. Thank you Ms. Syndulla." I walked over to my spinning wheel and began working immediately. Soon enough I had a very long chain of Gold, and I started melting it.

"Any particular shape you wish for?" Ms. Syndulla nodded her head and picked up a notebook and pen I had on one of my shelves. She drew some designs of what she needed along with measurements so I would know how big each piece needs to be.

"This is what I'll need to get started. Later I may need more of this or possibly something else." I nodded and finished the shapes after hours of working.

"I'll be needing that break now. I have someone to find." I walked out of the room as Ms. Syndulla glared after me. Where would a dead gypsy go? I walked up and down the town peeking into small shops and apartments until I came across Granny's. Sure enough, she was there shaking hands with Kanan and smiling. I ran inside the restaurant and grabbed her arm.

"You may have powers, but I think we both know that you could never beat me! So here's how it's going to work, I ask the questions, and you answer them!" Esmeralda laughed.

"I do have powers, and believe me when I say, you have been beaten already!"

 **Esmeralda's P.O.V**

Kanan separated Rumpelstiltskin and I and turned toward the dark one.

"Ok. You don't just get to run up to a woman and grab her arm like that as I'm sure your father might've taught you when you were younger." Kanan then turned toward me.

"And you. I understand you're delusional and may not remember but how do you know Mr. Gold?" Gold? Is that what Rumple's calling himself?I cleared my throat and spoke firmly but with a hint of sass.

"Mr. Gold, would you like to tell my son how we met?" I smiled and watched as Rumple glared into my eyes.

"Well Mr. Jarrus, that is a great question. I know Esmeralda from a deal I made with a man named Frollo. A nice man actually." Wow! He had to make it sound like it was a nice meeting!

"Why don't you shut up and tell him the true story, _Rumpelstiltskin_!? You know, the one where you banished me to Coruscant!" Rumple seemed surprised. As if he didn't know what happened.

"I assure you, that our deal was not to have you banished, but killed. I thought you were dead!" Dead! I would've preferred death to that awful place! Kanan must have realized what was going on between us and looked at me with a stern face.

"Alright, fine. You've proven you're my mother I sense your sincerity. But why did they want you dead?!" This kid is very slow at believing someone. Should I tell him why? I mean, I'm a pretty dangerous person when I want to be. No. He can't know the truth until we form a true connection, as family.

"They wanted to kill me because of my beauty. They thought of it impossible to have a woman as beautiful as me, so they thought I was a monster." I could tell he didn't believe me. I just sounded too much like an idiot. Maybe I could fix that. I stared into his eyes and made sure he couldn't pull away from mine.

"Kanan I'm your mother…. Trust in me." Kanan was lost in my eyes. I knew he couldn't pull away, so now he WILL be my son! Rumple tried to snap Kanan out of it but couldn't.

"She's lying! That witch could get anyone to believe her because of her hyponotic powers. Stare into her eyes and she'll have you under her control!" Kanan was lost- he was mine.

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I blacked out, and the only sense I had was my hearing… but I still couldn't hear everything. Only the gentle voice of my mother. She told me that everything was ok, and I believed every word she said. When I was finally able to look past her, Mr. Gold was in my face.

"Snap out of it! She's a demon!" I quickly pulled away from his cold hands.

"What gave you the right to talk about my mother in that way! She has been nothing but good to me!" I don't know exactly why but suddenly I felt anger and hatred toward Mr. Gold. I used the force to push him away and my mother smiled at me.

"There are people in the galaxy we can't trust. Especially those who are evil, like him." I don't understand how much I loved her. She spoke like an angel, and I was proud to be her son!

"Yes mother." As we walked out of the restaurant together I felt like she was the only thing that mattered to me. So why did I always feel cold around her?

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

I have been in this crazy lady's office for hours. Man is this place dull! Where's all the color? Of course mean old Hera had to take away my spray paint! I reached over Regina's desk to grab what she called a 'laptop' and she quickly pulled it away.

"Hey! Mine, mine, mine." She sounded dead serious and kind of like she was mocking me.

"Very funny, Regina. I just wanted to know what you do on that metal box thing on your desk." Regina looked at me like she thought I was stupid.

"This 'metal box thing' allows me to do my work. So if you don't mind, I need to get back to it." After taking the laptop back, Regina murmured to herself about 'finding schooling' for Ezra and I. School? After the Imperial Academy? No way! And Ezra?! This woman has a death wish. My thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Gold entered the room, and he was panting heavily.

"Regina! You will not believe who is in Storybrooke! Esmer-" Regina held up her hand in expectation that he would stop talking.

"You know I'm always interested in what you have to say, but I'm afraid you have another issue." Mr. Gold looked confused, and when Regina finally looked up from her… laptop… metal box… thingie… she smiled.

"Belle did tell you. Right?" He had no response. He just stared blankly without a hint of understanding.

"You are currently Ezra's legal guardian. He will be living with you, and you will be responsible to take him to school every day, and-" I decided to stop listening at that point. EVERY DAY? I can't do this! I can't do this!

"Wait wait wait! Every day? School? There is no way you can ever get me to go there again! The Imperial Academy destroyed me, and it took me too long before I could finally trust people again!" Regina looked at me in confusion. Almost as confused Mr. Gold looked when she said he would be taking care of Ezra.

"No one likes school dear, but I can't very well say that it destroys lives. And what in the world… universe, is an Imperial Academy?" I kinda have the feeling that school is different here?

"Ok, how about you tell me what I will be learning in this school." Mr. Gold, as if coming out of a coma, walked in front of me.

"Wait you mean I'm Ezra's legal guardian? I can't do that! That's almost worse than Esmer-" Regina stood up in anger.

"Yes Gold! Now don't interrupt our conversation! You will be learning about reading, math, social studies, science, you know… school." Oh. well that doesn't sound too bad… for me. For Ezra… I don't want to know.

"Alright fine. But good luck to you Mr. Gold. Ezra's kind of…. Well…. A street kid and he doesn't always interact with other people well." Mr. Gold looked confused again. Geesh hasn't he ever dealt with kids before!? He's practically old enough to be a grandfather!

"Regina, help me! I can't refuse this responsibility or Belle would never forgive me, but I can't do this! You know how to take care of kids! Please don't make me do this!I have other things I need to attend to. Esmer-" Regina stopped him again. Was this a thing with her?

"You'll be fine, Gold. Belle's sweet enough and you've had a son. You know how this works." Mr. Gold looked furious.

"Yes, and I'm sure you remember how well I did with THAT relationship!" Wow. Gold apparently did not have a good relationship with his son. I wonder where his son is now?

"I remember. Look at this as sort of…. A second chance, if you will." Gold glared at Regina.

"Ok! So… When do I start school? That's an important matter that needs to be discussed!" Mr. Gold looked angrier still. He started clenching his fists, and his face was bright red.

"Perhaps! But not as important as Esmer-"

"Shut up Gold! We're done. Please get out of my office!" Who is Esmer-? I wonder…

"You start school on Monday." What's Monday? This planet is confusing!Gold looked at Regina once more before turning on his heel and walking out of the office. Well I guess before I start school, I need to figure out what a Monday is.

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Monday? I know! I know! MY WORST NIGHTMARE!**

 **Pirate Phan: No! Mine!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Mine mine mine! Wait til Sabine figures out about…. (Wait for it. Wait for it) SATURDAY! DUN DUNN DUUUUUN!**

 **Pirate Phan: Yeah you might want to watch out when that happens. A few** _ **miracles**_ **might occur.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: EXPLOSION! Have a good one! ;)**

 **Pirate Phan: Bye bye! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rebel Spectre 6: Rebel buddies! Wazzup my buddies BUDDIES! I HAD SUGAAAAR!**

 **Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples! (Ignore her hyperness or it will get worse. DONT ENCOURAGE HER!) yeah so without parentheses, we are all calm today! Yeah…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: TASTE THE RAINBOW!**

 **Pirate Phan: Studio C Kyle joke!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Ok. (breathes and eats a snickers) better.**

 **Pirate Phan: :'-D I can't stop laughing! Ok serious face. Back to business. And now… for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Inception

Chapter 6: A Bond Is Forged

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"NO! I'm not going!" These crazy people think I'll actually go to school? The streets taught me more than school ever could!

"Don't get me wrong, you are the last person I want to be with right now but… wait there is no but! You are going to school so that I don't have to watch you!" Wow! Rumple is kind of mean… eh. Not like I care. I feel the same way about him.

"I'd rather be on Mustafar right now!" Rumple looked confused.

"You know I don't know anything about your stupid planet! I just want to be alone!" Wait… is that Hera? Hera came from the back room and grabbed a tool.

"Need this!" She started to turn back when Rumple stopped her. He tilted his head and gestured to me, and Hera looked embarrassed.

"Oh! Um, hi- Ezra! I got a, um, a job! Yeah! I got to go to work! Bye!" She ran into the back room and I turned back toward Rumple.

"You hired Hera?" She never struck me as the type of person who would get a job.

"Yeah. She just comes in sometimes and fixes things." Sounds like Hera. Always fixing something. Hold on. This is a little suspicious considering the fact that Rumple can fix things with the wave of his hand. I just won't say anything. Not until I have proof. Otherwise he will just make me sound stupid, and I hate sounding stupid!

"Ezra look, Regina thinks it's best that you and Sabine have an education while you're here. Not my decision. So whether you like it or not it's bound to happen." Ugh! I hate these people! Why does everyone listen to Mayor Fireball anyway? I sensed Kanan for a split second. He seemed happy… but in a weird way. He wasn't really happy, there's something wrong.

"Ok here's the deal. I'll go to school, if you tell if you have seen Kanan." Rumple looked worried.

"I haven't seen him. But I'll tell you if I do." He's totally lying.

"Cut it out and tell the truth, will ya?" Rumple seemed anxious.

" I don't know how to explain what happened to Kanan, but I know it was bad. You see, Kanan has found his mother. I met her in the past, and believe me when I say, she's dangerous." What are we standing around for?

"Listen buddy, you may not care about my crew, but I do! I'm gonna go find Kanan!" Rumple grabbed my arm.

"I wouldn't do that dearie! He may not think clearly. He may not know who you are!" Well this is gonna be fun then! Perfect! This day is going ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! I pulled my arm and ran out of the shop. I ran until I saw Kanan outside of the restaurant that everyone called 'Granny's'... With a woman. What would Hera say!? This couldn't be his mom she looked to young and…. Well if I'm being honest, beautiful. I ran up to my master and grabbed his hand.

"Kanan!" I don't know what was going on but he just looked blank. Kanan looked down at me and after a moment of him staring at me his shook his head and looked at me normally.

"Ezra." Ok. I don't know exactly how I made him snap out of it but it worked. But I also knew there was something wrong with this woman. She was just… stunning! I couldn't find a single flaw about her… that just means something is wrong… I think.

"Kanan, look at me." The woman put her soft hands on his face and directed it to face her eyes. I pulled on Kanan harder hoping to keep him from falling into that weird blank face again, and it worked. He was still my master, not some weird zombie. Once the woman realized Kanan wasn't going to fall under her spell with me around she put on a fake smile and gestured to me.

"I believe you have yet to introduce me to this child. He is very handsome." She stretched her hands out to touch my face but I pulled away quickly. Soon enough Rumple was running from behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I didn't fight back. I knew I would go back with him anyway, and plus it seemed like he was protecting me. I kinda like having a magical bodyguard!

"Stay away from the boy. You've done enough Esmeralda!" The woman smiled

"Actually I haven't." She stared deep into his eyes, but he resisted her. He shut his eyes tightly and instructed me to do the same. I hate to say it but I… obeyed. I felt like I just wanted to open them again. Something was pulling at my mind just telling me to open my eyes. I thought about Kanan. What would happen to him? Obviously this woman has some sort of mind controlling thing, but soon enough the feeling went away. I thought it was a good time to open my eyes, and it was! Kanan was gone, and so was she!

 **From the Past Esmeralda's P.O.V**

It's been three months. The Jedi still haven't found out. I'm just glad I'm with Phoebus. I've been in pain for a couple of days, and I won't eat anything but meilooruns. They're actually really good, and I've been craving them like crazy!

"Hey! Ezzy! What are you doing here? The Inquisitor could catch us both, and I'll get removed from the order!" I smiled ran toward Phoebus.

"I won't get caught! Never have, and never will!" He leaned in to give me a kiss, and he picked me up from the ground.

"Ow!" Phoebus put me down.

"Are you ok?" I held my stomach and tumbled to the ground.

"It's nothing. I'm just having pains again." Phoebus looked at me hard.

"Esmeralda, you need to see a doctor. This has been going on for too long, and I'm worried about you." I appreciate his concern. I've been learning more about this world from him but I'm still trying to figure out how they do so much without magic.

"We both know I can't go. The Jedi will find out, and neither of us want that." Phoebus knelt down by me.

"I want you. If I get taken off of the Jedi order for being with you, so be it." My heart melted. If love feels like this, I decided I never want to let go of it!

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

When Ezra came up to me, I all sudden felt cold around my mother. Like there was something wrong about her. She stared into my eyes again after my Padawan was lead away from me and I once again felt that she was my whole galaxy but a small part of me still felt like her eyes were ice that was freezing around my soul. My mother continued to forcefully pull me with her eyes until we reached the forest. I knew there was something wrong, and so I fought back with the memories of my crew. What would Hera do? That's a pretty good question in this situation… wait… actually Esmeralda would already be rolling on the floor in pain

"Caleb, what's wrong?" Her gaze increased with an incredibly strong sensation. I continued to fight the cold feeling, using the force as my guide.

"Everything... I can't- I can't think." I pulled more until I finally pulled my own strength together and stared into her eyes.

"What did you do?" At first she was thrown back onto the ground with an amount of sheer force I didn't know I possessed. I thought it was the force until I realized the flash of green light that hit her like a ton of bricks. As she started to get up I looked at my hands wondering what I had done. I felt her hand on my shoulder and I didn't bother to pull away.

"Caleb, that was magic." What!? That's not possible. It was then I pulled away from her.

"I don't have magic! You do! You used it on me!" Esmeralda had a look of pride yet also a bit of regret on her face. That's what she was showing but deep down beyond all of those emotions I sensed something else. Fear.

"I know. I didn't realize your gift until now." I knew what she would do. She'd take advantage of me just like she did earlier. I wouldn't let that happen again.

"I don't care! Just stay away from me and my crew!" Esmeralda then pushed her hands on my chest and… wait… what just happened? I looked her in the eyes, realizing that I was not tempted by her gaze anymore.

"Caleb, do you know what just happened?" I looked at her in confusion. Of course I know!

"Yeah. You just led me into the forest, causing a cold feeling inside of me." Esmeralda smiled.

"So you don't remember us talking at all?" This lady is getting weird.

"No… not since my padawan was with us."

 **Rumple's P.O.V**

I can't believe this town! This place is too small for so many strange events to occur.

"What just happened? Where's Kanan? Wh-where's Esmeralda?" The boy looked at me with fear. I didn't know what to say… It's almost as if anything I say would let him down, and I couldn't bear to be the man Baelfire did not want from me.

"Ezra, you need to understand that…. I can find them. With magic! You see, they're not gone, they're just not in sight at the moment. Do you have anything of your masters'?" Ezra thought for a moment before digging into a small pouch he had strapped to his side. He pulled out a small cube object.

"This was his holocron. Will it work?" I smiled to reassure him. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it was failing a young boy.

"Of course it will, but it is important to remember that all magic comes with a price. However, this is a price I am willing to pay." I pulled out a small jar containing a liquid substance, but just before I was able to pour it on the item, Ezra grabbed my arm.

"No. You can't pay that price. It wasn't you who was stupid enough to let him go… it was me. I didn't hold onto him, even though I knew he was in danger. I need to pay this price!" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'm afraid you can't. You don't know how to use magic." Ezra dropped his head and murmured under his breath. Something like 'I would do anything for Kanan.' I finally continued to pour the substance on the item and it glowed a blue color. It rose above our heads and swiftly glided through the air toward the forest. Ezra ran after it while I slowly followed. When we reached the destination, Esmeralda again had Kanan lost in her eyes, but… wait no. He was resisting it. When he let go of her gaze she smiled big. I signaled for Ezra to hide behind a tree so they would not be caught.

"Great! So the force can really resist magic?" Kanan smiled at her comment.

"The force can do more than magic. Unlike these weird fairytale's, the force is more meaningful. We use it for good, and honestly I have a feeling you might be force sensitive yourself." I realized that Kanan didn't want to be saved. I crawled carefully over to Ezra's hiding place, and took his hand.

"He won't go with us right now… I'm sorry Ezra but him coming home is his decision not ours." Ezra looked down and a tear fell down his face.

"I thought Kanan would always be there for me… the crew. What would Hera say?" I decided in that moment that I would take care of Ezra until Kanan returns. I am after all his legal guardian.

"Ezra, I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but I just wanted you to know that I want to be here for you… like I never was for my son." Ezra looked at me with his watery eyes, and quickly gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry Ezra. Kanan will come back home, I just know it!"

 **Rebel Spectre 6: FLUFF!**

 **Pirate Phan: Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! The new father figure has come! Not that Kanan isn't cool or anything, but if you think about it, he's developing a relationship with his mommy!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: RUMPLE AND EZRA ARE BONDING! IT'S SO CUTE! I'M STILL HIGH ON SUGAR!**

 **Pirate Phan: THE SON RUMPLE NEVER HAD! (even though he had one and stuff)**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Have a good one! ;)**

 **Pirate Phan: Bye bye! ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rebel Spectre 6: Hello my rebel buddies! After my sugar excitement I have finally fallen into the crash. I'm always sad when I'm on a sugar crash. I'm also slightly depressed yet philosophical on sugar crashes…. WHAT IS THE MEANING OF LIFE!?**

 **Pirate Phan: Hey my people's! I told you not to encourage her! Ok moving on! THE FLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFF! We love you Rumple!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: WHY DO I EXIST!?**

 **Pirate Phan: SHUT UP REBEL! DON'T INTERRUPT MY FLUUUUUFFF!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: WHY DO I WRITE FANFICTION!?**

 **Prate Phan: I think I have the answer to that question. BECAUSE OF FLLLUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFF!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: WHAT IS THE IMPORTANCE OF FLUFF!?**

 **Pirate Phan: THE FLUFFINESS! And now, the moment you have all been-**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: WHHHHYYYY!?**

 **Pirate Phan: SHUT UP! Ok. And** _ **now**_ **for the moment you all have been waiting for….**

Inception

Chapter 7: Magic 101

 **Esmeralda's P.O.V**

I had learned on Coruscant after many years spent with jedi that there are such thing as something called force inhibitors. These block off the force from any force sensitive trying to use it. Natural force inhibitors include certain types of herbs and every now and again, evergreens. Let's hope the same rules apply on Earth. I led Kanan to a part of the forest where there was a mass presence of pine. Pine was an evergreen so I hope this will work. If I was even slightly force sensitive I would feel different if I was surrounded by inhibitors. I was right. I felt like I had been cut off from something I would normally have within me. Kanan looked around like he was confused. He must have felt the change as well.

"What is this place?" I simply kept walking into the forest with him following behind me. Kanan pulled at my arm and I turned around to look at him.

"I can't feel the force here." I clutched his hand and pulled it in my direction.

"Follow me." I led him to an opening to where I saw a cave. Kanan didn't know that I already knew there was a bear here. I let my guard down and approached the cave. I threw a rock inside and I heard a growl from the previously sleeping bear. I walked out and I stepped in front of it.

"Mother?" Kanan was not yet familiar with Earth animals but as soon as he saw its teeth he was worried.

"Get away from that thing!" I stood my ground and smiled.

"I'll only move if you possess me." He had a confused look on his face but was again alarmed when the bear stood on its hind legs.

"You know I can't do that!" The bear roared and I started to wonder whether or not my method of teaching my son was working.

"Yes you can! Trust your feelings! Let your desire drive you to make me move!" The bear growled and swung his claws to strike me down, but before it could, a cold feeling went all around me and I only knew to do one thing and nothing else. _Run._ I ran away until the cold feeling went away. When I opened my eyes and could see for myself, Kanan was in front of the bear with his hand outreached a green light coming from it, holding it in place.

"Go." As soon as Kanan spoke these words the bear, the beast retreated to his cave. I smiled and stood to my feet.

"I told you you had magic."

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

Today was the day that I would suffer the unknown horrors of the school called 'Storybrooke High'. Rumple was taking me in a transport kinda like a speeder on wheels called a 'car'.

"Don't worry about it, Ezra. I'm sure you'll do fine." Yeah right. I've never been to school in my life! I used my old backpack to put in things they called 'notebooks' and 'pencils'. I think this is a lot of new words for me to be learning in just one day.

"Oh no!" Rumple looked at me with a horrified face.

"What's wrong! Ezra are you ok!?" I looked at Rumple with a scared expression.

"No… I forgot that I wasn't feeling well this morning. I threw up and I'm afraid I'll do it again if a I go." Rumple now looked at me more annoyed than anything else.

"Well then! We will have to get you there as soon as possible! We'll have the school nurse take a look at you!" I crossed my arms.

"You know, you could at least appreciate the fact that I tried." Rumple just smiled in response.

"Well then you can give school a try." I slumped back in my seat and scowled.

"I hate you." Rumple continued to look ahead until we approached a small building with nothing around it. Well this is dumber than I thought!

"Here we are! Go to the office IMMEDIATELY and get your schedule. The sooner you do it the sooner you'll get home." Ok!... Where's the office?! And what is a schedule? Before I could ask I saw Rumple's car driving away. I sighed and walked in through the only door I could see right now. There was a desk in the middle of the room and there was a red haired woman seated there. She looked up at me and smiled.

"You must be one of the new kids Mayor Mills called me about. And assuming your friend Sabine came earlier, you must be Ezra." I nodded my head and she got up from her desk and shook my hand.

"My name is Katlyn. Or as some call me, the Red Fairy." Fairy? She's crazy! Kaitlyn handed me a piece of paper and started leading me down a hallway.

"That's your schedule and I'll lead you to your first class." Let me just say I don't know what's going on. She opened a door where I saw a room full of kids my age sitting in desks with one adult standing at the front of the room.

"Ms. Kimberly, this is Ezra Bridger." Kaitlyn gestured for me to sit an empty desk and I did. The first thing I did was put my arms on the desk and rested my head on them. Kaitlyn whispered something to this, 'Ms. Kimberly' and walked away. Probably saying I was new or something. All of a sudden all eyes were on me. What?! I didn't even steal anything yet!

"Well students, as I'm sure Ms. Kaitlyn covered, we have a new student. Ezra, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" I just sunk down lower into my arms trying to hide my face. I caught a few girls looking at me and whispering. Ugh.

"No." Ms. Kimberly seemed surprised by my response.

"Alright let me rephrase that, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself." I rolled my eyes. This lady didn't seem to get it.

"Why won't I? Because I don't want to embarrass myself by being put on the spot." A few of the other kids laughed at that comment. Ms. Kimberly just looked annoyed. I caught another kid looking at me. He had blonde hair and a light blue cap, and he was probably laughing the most. He pulled out a small device and kept facing it toward me and pressing his finger on the device.

"Billy! Put the phone away! Now!" The boy I now knew as Billy kept smiling and looked at Ms. Kimberly with a spoiled look on his face.

"Ah c'mon Ms. Kimberly! We both know that you used to be my governess before we came here, so technically, I'm the boss of you!" Ms. Kimberly was no longer frowning. In fact she was smiling.

"Are we in the enchanted forest?" Before Billy had the chance to answer, she continued.

"No! Welcome to Storybrooke high little boy blue! Go to the office!" Billy got up from his desk and made sure he passed mine before he left the room.

"Idiot." Billy whispered that to me as he passed me. What a jerk. I didn't care much,but I already knew I didn't like this place.

 _Time Skip_

You won't believe this! We're expected to stay at school for eight hours! Per day! I'm starting to think this is an excuse for parents to be rid of their children. Billy had come back from the office and I had ignored Ms. Kimberly for most of the day and now she was making weird markings on a whiteboard on the wall she was standing near. I never thought she'd actually call me.

"Ezra. I've written a paragraph on the board. Can you please point out the ten mistakes in this paragraph?" What paragraph? All I see is a bunch of her weird marks.

"Ms. Kimberly, I don't think scribbling counts as a paragraph."Ms. Kimberly glared at me.

"I'd hate to send you to the office on your first day, but if you are not going-" It was probably stupid to cut her off, but a I did.

"I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say. Do I seriously have to say it slowly? Ok… I... DON'T… THINK…. SCRIBBLES…. COUNT… AS…. A…. PARAGRAPH!" Before anything else could happen, Billy started to laugh his head off.

"Do you even read English!?" What was he talking about? _Ring ring!_ I guess that means school is over. I grabbed my backpack and practically dragged it out of the classroom. I can't believe how terrible just one day can be! Rumple might just have to force me just to get back in the car to come here! I'm not coming back! Ever!

 _Time Skip_

Ok, so…. Rumple made me go back again. When I asked him what English was, he said it was their writing and speech and he gave me a letter sheet with how to pronounce them. I learn pretty fast so I could piece together some words. I was going to epically fail at this whole school thing. When I walked into the classroom that day, I held my head down the entire time. I had realized that most of my other classmates were larger than me and I was just a small kid. In other words, _easy target_. The streets taught me enough to figure that out. The day went by alright, Ms. Kimberly seemed to ignore me but when we had to pull out books I was completely clueless on what to do. That just made them laugh more. Whatever. I wasn't there for their approval anyway. There's this time in the middle of the day where they let us all outside in this yard that they call 'recess' I sat near to Sabine and found out she wasn't doing too well in her classes either. We just sat alone for awhile till I decided I wanted to get my water bottle from my backpack and I got up to go get it. Suddenly I was pushed from behind and when I looked up, Billy and a few of his friends were looking down at me. One of them dragged me to my feet and pinned my upper arms to my sides. I tried to struggle but it only seemed to amuse them so I stopped. They wouldn't get any pleasure out of me.

"What do you want?" Billy just laughed and ruffled my hair as if I was some child he could play around with. I glared at him but he just kept on smiling.

"Don't look at it like that, Ezra. We're just having a little fun." There was just something so infuriating about Billy treating me this way. Why didn't I feel this with the Empire.

"You're so weak and helpless. You can't even read?! That's just pathetic!" He held out one of our books and pointed at one of the pages.

"Can you read that?! Huh?! Can you?!" I really wish I could grab my lightsaber right now. Billy laughed and so did his friends when I made another attempt to struggle.

"Hey Ezra! What does S-T-U-P-I-D spell?!" I had had enough. I knew what that spelled. And I knew exactly who deserved that insult. I summoned the force and used it to push away the boy holding me and then I punched Billy in the face and he fell to the ground. Now he'll get my answer to his question.

"Billy!" I got down and started to hit him over and over again. I don't know why. All I knew is that he had harassed me and now he was getting what he deserved. His friends tried to defend him but I grabbed my lightsaber and pointed it at them.

"Stay back! This is between me and Billy!" It was then pure rage got the better of me. I slashed Billy across the arm with my lightsaber and as soon as I did I saw someone get on a 'phone' and say,

"Call Sheriff Swan!" I didn't care if they called Emma. I was too mad to even think about her.

 **Sabine's P.O.V**

"C'mon Ezra!" I turned around to find that Ezra was nowhere near me. In fact, he was still near the building while I'm halfway through the field! After seeing Ezra force push the two boys bullying him to the wall, punch one of them in the face and activate his lightsaber, I saw Ms. Kimberly pull out a device, and said to call Sheriff Swan. I ran toward Ezra and grabbed his arm that was now bruised from the boys holding him too hard, and I helped him to his feet.

"Are you ok Ez?" Ezra looked weak and hurt. He seemed a little upset, but more mad than anything else.

"I'm fine. Though I can't say the same for those three." I could tell I looked upset. I knew that school was not what I expected, but it was still a nightmare. More emotionally than physically. In just about fifteen minutes Emma came running through the field.

"What's going on here? I thought you could just go a week without hurting anyone!" I looked at Emma in anger.

"The last thing this situation happens to be, is Ezra's fault! In case you didn't notice we are experiencing a lot of change, and we don't know what to do in this situation! Leave Ezra alone, and blame that kid!" I pointed at the boy who was now on the ground, rolling in pain.

"Yeah. Real victim…" Ezra pushed through me and Emma and started running away from the school. Just as Emma was about to chase after him I grabbed her arm.

"Don't you think you've done enough? Ever since we got here you've been nothing but rude! This place is a hell hole and I'm sick of being here! Quit trying to fix everything that can't be fixed." I let her arm go and started running after Ezra with tears flowing down my face. I realized that he was going back to Mr. Gold's and when I entered the shop, they were sitting down together with Ezra's head down.

"I need to know Rumple! How do you do it?" Do what? I stayed behind the corner so that neither of them would know I was there. I can't help but eavesdrop.

"Ezra, you know I can't do that! Regina would have my head! Well… my heart if you want to speak literally." Ezra looked very angry. If you asked me, I'd think he was on the dark side.

"I don't care! Please show me!" Mr. Gold sighed. And after green smoke quickly spiraled around his hand, a book appeared.

"I hope I won't regret this. Hera! Can you bring that cat in here?!" Wait Hera works here? Soon enough Hera came in with a weird looking cat in her arms.

"What are you planning on doing with it? As I'm sure you're aware, I am incredibly busy right now." They call that a cat? Ok well maybe it's an alien but still. Hera placed the cat in Mr. Gold's lap and then pulled hard at his tie while whispering something in his ear. She didn't look very happy…

"I am aware Ms. Syndulla. I just wanted the boy to see it." Hera glared at him before turning back, and heading to the back room.

"Now let's begin your training Ezra Bridger."

 **From the Past Esmeralda's P.O.V**

I've been in this room for about an hour. It's been ten minutes since the doctor left the room, and I now know what's going on. Just then the door opened and Phoebus came inside.

"So, the doc told me that you had some good news, what is it?" I wouldn't look at his face.

"I told him you were my friend and nothing closer… You won't have to worry about me anymore. I'm leaving. This situation just got us both screwed." Pheobus smiled.

"This is just the idea of good news huh?" I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcastic comment.

"Phoebus… I'm pregnant. I can't do this though! If you still love me, you won't make me be a mother!" Pheobus put his arm around my waist.

"Hey calm down. Have they done testing for the father?" I shook my head.

"Ok that's a start. We're gonna be ok, and I'll do anything to make you happy. We can put the child through Jedi training." I started crying. The tears kept flowing down my face and all I could think about was how terrible my life is going to be from this day forward.

"We can still be together Esmeralda. Just trust me. I know we can get through this." Phoebus clutched my hand in his but I brushed him off.

"No. We can't see each other anymore. Don't you see? I can't stay with you and get you taken off of the Jedi order, and I most definitely cannot watch my child grow up in front of my very eyes, without knowing him at all. For these next six months, I'm gonna be alone. I will return with the child, but don't expect to see me again!" Phoebus just sighed and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Alright. He's your child and I won't stop you." Hold on a minute. I looked at him confused.

"He? How do you know the baby will be a boy?" Phoebus just turned away as if he couldn't bear to look at me before continuing.

"I can sense him. It's as simple as that." I touched Phoebus' hand.

"His name will be Caleb. Caleb Dume."

 **Rumple's P.O.V**

"Search your soul, Ezra! Don't think about anything. Clear your head and feel what you want!" Ezra held his hands toward the cat with his eyes closed and continued to search his feelings, until the cat was no longer able to move.

"Well that wasn't horrible. That was almost to the stage of slightly bad." Ezra sighed with frustration.

"It's not moving, is it!? Look!" I did see that the cat was now stuck in place and there was a magic barrier holding it there.

"Maybe. But you need to work on your speed! If that cat was attacking you, you might need to be able to do it faster!" Ezra glared at me before getting up, grabbing yet _another_ vase and threw it across the room. I was afraid it would crash to the ground but soon I saw that it was stuck in mid-air with magic.

"How's that for speed?" I smiled and appeared more friendly than I was a few moments ago.

"See? All you need is your anger. Next time, think of something the Empire might have done to you in your world, or better yet, think of Esmeralda. She took Kanan from you!" Ezra soon began to shed a tear when the cat became free from the magical bond, but floating in the air. It came toward Ezra and he dropped it hard to the ground and I could hear the sounds of the cat's legs breaking.

"That's what I'll do to her next time I see that witch!" My smile became bigger and I touched Ezra's hand.

"She will pay for what she has done. And so will that boy at your school." What a coincidence when Billy Blue walked through the shop.

"Step back! I'm warning you!" When Ezra's hand went to his weapon, Billy flinched. I saw the long cauterized scar across his arm.

"I just came here to get something for my mother. If I had known you'd be here, I would've brought my sword. Maybe show you how painful a slash across the arm really is!" I walked toward the boy and wrapped my hand around his neck.

"Now Ezra, allow me to demonstrate your next lesson!" I shot my hand into Billy's chest and ripped out a red glowing heart.

"Never threaten the boy ever again! Do you understand?" Billy nodded his head, and he seemed very emotionless. I brought my mouth close to the heart and began speaking into it.

"Go home." I gently squeezed the heart before the boy left the shop and ran for his house.

"That was awesome! You've got to teach me how to do that!" Ezra ran to my side and he looked impressed. I smiled back at him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Well then. Let's begin."

 **Pirate Phan: NO BLUEBERRY! DON'T DO IT!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: WHY DO I TORTURE EZRA SO MUCH!?**

 **Pirate Phan: SHUT UP REBEL! So… the fluff is very… not that fluffy anymore…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: WHAT IS THE MEANING OF BLUEBERRY WHUMP!?**

 **Pirate Phan: The b** **lueberryness!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: WHAT IS THE MEANINGI OF-**

 **Pirate Phan: SHUT UP! Ok, since we are all in a good mood, Let's wrap this up! We probably won't be posting for the next few days, because of our secret mission this weekend. And of course we'd tell you-**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: BUT THEN WE'D HAVE TO KILL YOU! Jk. It's all good. Sugar crash ended because I HAD MORE SUGAR!**

 **Pirate Phan: ummm… ok… Bye bye! ;-)**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Have a good one! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Hey Rebel Buddies. Guess what!?**

 **Pirate Phan: Don't answer.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: I… wait for it…**

 **Pirate Phan: Oh crap...**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Am… wait for it…**

 **Pirate Phan: No…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Really… wait for it….. HUNGRY! I WANT FOOOOOD!**

 **Pirate Phan: If only you weren't a robot. Did I just say that out loud?**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: But I'm HUUUNGRY! When's dinner?**

 **Pirate Phan: But you just had breakfast!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Well I know about first breakfast but what about second breakfast?**

 **Pirate Phan: Tea time? Luncheon? Dinner? Supper? He knows about those right? (LOTR joke)**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: GUMMY BEARS!**

 **Pirate Phan: Ok now that we got that off our chests, how bout we go back to Storybrooke?**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Ooooooh! Let's go to Granny's!**

 **Pirate Phan: Quit thinking of your stomach and write!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: (Goes into a corner and cries) WHAT A WORLD! WHAT A WORLD!**

 **Pirate Phan: (btw I ship Rumlena ;-)) and now for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Inception

Chapter 8: Suspicions

 **In the Past Esmeralda's P.O.V**

It's been six months since I've seen Phoebus. All I've really done was go to the cantina and make deals to support myself, but I know I obviously can't drink. No one has found out about me and Phoebus yet, and I guess the only thing I can say about people seeing a pregnant woman is that I was knocked up. I made sure that no one could know my name ever again. I have to face it. I'm a criminal.

"Isabelle!" I turned to see a teenage boy with a helmet under his arm come toward me after calling my fake name.

"Hey Boba! What's the deal?" I met Boba Fett three months ago, and all I can say about him is he gets what I need.

"You were supposed to pay me two weeks ago!" I looked down and held my stomach.

"I haven't gotten the money yet. Give me another week and I'll have it." Boba Fett grabbed my arm and tripped me to the ground.

"May I remind you that I'm the one who provides for you! Who keeps you alive! If it weren't for me, you and your unborn baby would be dead! I gave you an extra two weeks, so I need the money now!" I felt the baby kick in my stomach and I could tell he wasn't happy. Boba continued to glare at me, but I didn't know what to do.

"Listen, I don't know what you expect me to do right now, because I literally don't have a single credit in my pocket." Boba forcefully let go of my arm, pulled at my hair, and held his blaster to my face.

"You have till tomorrow, and after that, I'll blast your pretty little face to smithereens." He let go of my hair and put his blaster back in his belt as he walked away. I stood up and tears began falling down my face. How am I supposed to do this? I know I'm not gonna survive if I keep living like this. I probably won't have that money by tomorrow either. I again felt the baby inside of me start kicking at my stomach and I cried even more.

"I will only see you once my child. Never again will you have to live the way I do. I just want you to have the life I can't give you. A life with a true family who can love and protect you. Please remember my last lesson for you. A true mother wouldn't give away her child, unless it was for their own good."

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

I've spent the past three days with my mom. We have been practicing magic the whole time, and to be honest, I think I'm pretty good at it.

"Good! Now keep going!" I was with the bear that tried to hurt my mom the other day, and I was getting it to do whatever I wanted.

"Ok! I'm gonna get on this thing! C'mon Mom, get on!" We mounted the bear and started racing toward the Toll bridge. I felt like me and my mom had a really close relationship now, but I still didn't understand… anything. Why did she let me go? How did she recognize me at Granny's? None of it made sense. Soon enough we got to the Toll bridge, and we jumped off of the bear. I started petting it before I took my gaze elsewhere, and the bear was free to do as it pleased.

"I'm proud of you, Kanan. You had the life I wanted you to have, besides being branded a traitor by the Empire but… you really made it count. So, am I ever gonna meet this girlfriend of yours?" I laughed.

"Hera's probably not someone you're used to. She won't exactly play by your rules… ever. She's pretty independent and I'm just lucky to have her." My mom smiled.

"She sounds perfect." I looked down and thought hard about the Ghost Crew.

"But I can't go back. Hera… Ezra… they would never understand. You're my mother, and all they see you as is a villain. For all I know, they probably think I am too by now. They won't trust me." My mom grabbed my hand.

"Caleb, I will always be here for you. I will never leave you again." I don't know why but the comment made me flinch. I spent twenty-eight years without a mother, and all of a sudden she shows up, and I know what it actually feels like to have one, but… I still don't understand. What's better for me than being with her my whole life? Did she really think that being poor would make me unhappy? I just wanted someone who's there for me! I wouldn't care what we owned or where we lived…

"You say you'll never leave me again, but why did you leave in the first place?" My mom's face paled and she lowered her head in shame. It was a small moment of silence before I heard her lightly whisper something to me.

"I just wanted to give you your best chance." I tried not to appear upset. I wanted to cheer her up.

"So how'd you recognize me in the restaurant? I mean, I know what Phoebus looked like, and I don't think I look very much like him." My mom giggled and placed her soft hand on my face.

"Your eyes. In a lot of ways you walk and talk like your father, and well… you are much more like him than you think." I put my head down again.

"I… I wish I would've known. He was very close to me, but I never told him how important he was. Other than Master Billaba, he was the closest thing I had to family back on Coruscant." My mom put her arm around me.

"I miss him too… more than you know."

 **Emma's P.O.V**

"Henry! It's time for lunch!" I loved the weekends. While Mary Margaret and David were at work, it was just me and Henry. You know, without the boring grandparents.

"Henry! Come down or I'll drink your hot cocoa!" That's weird. Normally he runs downstairs the minute he hears lunch.

"Did I forget to mention pizza?" Ok there's something wrong. By now he'd be eating pizza like an animal. I went upstairs and saw a rope out his window. Typical Henry. I grabbed my keys and ran down to my car. By the time I was inside, I pushed the button on my walkie talkie.

"David, Henry's not at home. Do you know where he is?" I heard a muffled sound until his voice came through.

"Relax. Mary Margaret saw him at Granny's with Hera and Ezra. Sorry I thought you knew." I let go of my breath. I wasn't too sure about these guys before, but I think I trust Hera. She's pretty good with Henry anyway. I started my car and drove over to Granny's. When I arrived I saw Henry with Hera and he seemed so… happy. He was showing Ezra and Hera the storybook. I got out of the car and ran inside.

"Hey kid. You know you could have asked and I would have driven you over here right?" Henry looked down.

"Sorry. I didn't know you would actually say yes." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So where are you at in the book?" Before Henry had the chance to answer, Ezra jumped up.

"So Snow White just started running from the huntsman, and she's really upset and scared, and she just wants The Queen to know that she's sorry for what she did, and-" He was cut off by Hera.

"Alright Ezra, I think Emma knows where we're at now." Just then I heard a vibrating sound, but it wasn't my phone. Hera started feeling around her pockets and found her cell phone. Weird… I didn't know she had one. Maybe she got it cause she's working for Gold now. She looked at the phone and frowned.

"Sorry I, uh… I gotta take this." Hera left the table and I looked over at Ezra.

"Did you see who it was?" He nodded.

"She got a call from Rumplestiltskin. I learned how to read his name after he first gave her the phone thingy. But don't ask me anytime else cause I won't be able to help you." Ok this is getting weirder by the minute. She has Rumplestiltskin as his name in her phone? I would've guessed Mr. Gold. I may be wrong, but I think something's up.

"So Ezra, is Gold treating you ok?" Ezra looked to the left. Classic sign of a lie.

"Uhh. yeah. We don't talk much, just you know he drives me to school and stuff." Ok. I can tell when someone's lying but I didn't need my superpower for this kid.

"So do you ever do anything interesting with him?" He looked to the left again and avoided any eye contact.

"No not really. He just uh… shows me some of his antiques." I smiled.

"So Gold actually lets you touch them?" Ezra's eyes darted around nervously.

"Of course not! He never let's me touch anything. I said _show_ not _touch_. Where did you get touch from?" This kid needs some serious help with lying. But right now, I'm glad he's bad at it.

"Well sounds pretty boring. Let me go to work." I hope he doesn't understand what a weekend is because I'm planning to go straight to Gold's shop. I got in my car and drove a couple of blocks before I reached it. I slammed the door open, and I heard the little bell ring above my head.

"Hey Gold. So I just wanted to drop by and see how you've been doing with Ezra." Gold looked at me and responded.

"We've been doing very well, Ms. Swan. We talk all the time about the two worlds that we have."

"Right, and what do you do during the day?" Gold polished a jar that was next to him.

"Well we often take walks, we mostly go to the Toll Bridge and the docks." I smiled.

"Sounds great, but I don't think Ezra sees your relationship the same way. He says that you rarely talk, and you look at antiques all day." Gold simply looked up at me and smiled lightly.

"Ms. Swan, I am the boy's guardian and I'm sure he's completely safe in my care if you are indicating that he's not." I glared at him hard.

"I'm not buying it. What the hell are you not telling me?" There was a moment of silence before he finally answered.

"Unless you can find proof that something is actually wrong, I'm afraid you won't hear a word from me, Ms. Swan." I frowned but soon I heard the little bell ring and two people walked in. Regina and Ezra.

"Ezra needed a ride so I drove him here. So what's going on Mr. Gold. Why is Sherriff Swan here?" Ezra made a confused face.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You said you were going to work! You lied!" I laughed.

"Yes I did. I'm sure you know what that feels like. So did you say that Gold showed you his antiques, or that he took you to the beach?" Ezra and Gold looked at each other.

"Ezra, why don't you go into the back room for a second while I talk to Mayor Mills and Ms. Swan." Ezra nodded and followed Rumple's order. Regina stepped forward.

"When I first met Ezra, he was a cocky little brat who wouldn't listen to anyone and you just got him to obey you?! What the hell did you do to him?!" Rumple took a deep breath.

"Listen, all I did was show him a little bit of magic. He only knows how to create desserts and stuff." Regina put her hand to her mouth.

"He's a kid you son of a-" I stepped forward.

"That's enough, Regina." I knew she wouldn't stop there.

"That's not all you taught him is it? You only know dark magic. What did you teach him?!" I held Regina back from pouncing on him.

"I said that's enough! We will get to the bottom of this, but not with you screaming insults." Regina pulled out of my grip and gave me a smile that made me worried.

"Well why don't we ask Ezra what he knows? Ezra!" When Ezra came out of the back room, his head was down as if he was ashamed of something. Regina only smiled at him like she would Henry.

"Hey. We know Gold taught you a bit of magic." His eyes widened in fear but Regina kept a firm hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok. I just want to test you on something. You know, see how well you can handle it." Regina conjured a smoke circle with three rings.

"If you know how to do this, I want you to throw a fireball into the middle ring. You get three tries just in case you can't-" Before Regina could finish, Ezra had already conjured three fireballs and shot all of them directly in the middle of the target." Regina smiled as best she could to hide her surprise.

"Thanks hon. You can go to the back room now." Ezra nodded and made his to the back room. Regina looked at Gold with a hand on her hip.

"Only desserts and stuff."

 **Hera's P.O.V**

 _Flashback_

"Sorry. I uh… gotta take this." I opened the phone and walked outside of the restaurant.

"Hello?" I was answered with the one voice I did not want to hear.

"Ms. Syndulla. I need something from you." _Rumplestiltskin._

"What do you want?" This device was kind of like a comm except it was more private as the other person couldn't be heard.

"I've found a useful material for your ship. It will work in your hyperdrive." There was always a catch.

"But…" Rumple responded with a graver tone.

"It's in the convent. And since the Blue Fairy won't give it to us we're going to have to _take_ it." Was he…

"Are you asking me to steal from them!?" I was shocked at the suggestion. I usually left stealing to my crew.

"Ms. Syndulla if you want to fix your ship you need the Blue Fairy's wand. I'll send you a picture by tonight." Ugh! Why did I have to go through all of this?!

"Rumple, I'm sure we can figure out something else." I wasn't expecting him to be so harsh in his response.

"There is no other way! Now you will do this or you'll never see Ezra Bridger again!" I almost felt tears come to my eyes as I thought about losing Ezra.

"Alright. Alright I'll do it. Just leave Ezra alone." I sighed in disappointment when Rumple gave me his instruction.

"Be at my shop by midnight."

 **Rumple's P.O.V**

"Why did you teach him magic!? _Dark_ magic for that matter!?" I simply turned away and put my hand on one of my counters.

"He was having a hard time in this world and he needed someone to be with him like this _Kanan_ would have been. A teacher. Now I don't know this force they talk so often of but I do know magic. And that did the trick for him." Ms. Swan did not look convinced.

"You do nothing unless it benefits you in someway so what are your plans with this kid because I don't want innocent people getting hurt." I rolled my eyes and laid my hands on the counter.

"Ms. Swan, if you are going to keep meddling in my personal business then I suggest you and Regina leave." Ms. Swan gestured for Regina to exit and Regina looked at her in disbelief.

"No! Emma, Ezra could be in danger and you're just going to let it go!?" Emma kept looking at me with a straight face.

"Go, Regina." Regina looked frustrated but walked out of the shop and to her car. Ms. Swan started to exit before looking back at me.

"This isn't over, Gold. If that kid's in any danger I _will_ find out about it." I simply smiled at her and gestured to the door.

"Have a nice day, Ms. Swan." She then glared and exited my shop.

"Ezra!" When Ezra came in he was quick to defend himself.

"I swear I didn't try to cause anything or get you in trouble! I thought that I was-" I held up a hand as a gesture for him to stop and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I know. But now they know you know magic. I will continue to teach you but now when you go to school I suggest you don't interact with many people. It could spread unnecessary suspicions about us." Ezra shrugged.

"It's not like I interacted with anyone there anyways. They think I'm crazy."

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

This entire thing is getting on my nerves. Why does it even matter that I know magic? I mean, that's just a decision that I made. Rumple went to go work on something and I looked at my backpack. They gave me something called homework at school that they expect me to do. Work? In _my_ time? These people are way crazier than I thought. There is no way Ezra Bridger is gonna listen to a bunch of teachers that really don't teach me anything that I'll need in life. I kicked the backpack away from me and started to look around the shop. Rumple had already showed me some things but all I remembered was 'this thing is blah blah blah super valuable (boring antique stuff) etc.' So I thought maybe I could try to reacquaint myself. By the time I reached the lower counter, I saw a box with a glowing red object inside. I realized it was a heart and took it out. I placed my ear close to the heart and heard the voices of some of the kids at school.

"That Bridger kid is lots of fun right boys?" I heard a bunch of kids laugh.

"Yeah! Maybe we should jump him again! Wouldn't that be fun!" I then heard Billy's voice over the rest of them.

"You know guys, maybe that's not such a good idea." I then brought the heart close to my mouth and began speaking into it.

"In fact, me and Bridger are cool now. I treat him with the respect he deserves, and I gotta tell you… he's a true member of our group!"

 **Pirate Phan: tadaaaaaaaaaa! The suspense!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Crush it! Btw I'm hungry.**

 **Pirate Phan: Oh yeah? Well how about a knuckle sandwich!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: If you knew me at all you'd know I hate sandwiches. How about a salad?**

 **Pirate Phan:Well, if you think a knuckle salad sounds better why not? As long as you stop saying your-**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: I'm hungry.**

 **Pirate Phan: I don't think our fans will want to see this… close your eyes.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Have a good one! ;)**

 **Pirate Phan: Bye bye! :-) (punches Rebel)**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Ow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rebel Spectre 6: Heya Rebel buddies!**

 **Pirate Phan: yo Rebel! How's it is in the hood!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Are we talking gangster now? Yo! How it is in the hood my peoples!?**

 **Pirate Phan: wait… I thought you were supposed to say Rebel buddies. My peoples is MY THING!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: First of all, my peoples, my thing MINE MINE MINE! Second of all Yo, chill bro. I'm talking gangsta!**

 **Pirate Phan: ye! I got ya na!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: ? (I really have no idea what she's saying)**

 **Pirate Phan: bre! Ya gotta embrace my language man! Accept it!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Fine! Embrace mine!  
Neon michyeoss-eo!**

 **Pirate Phan: and na… fo dat moment ya'll been waitin fo…**

Inception

Chapter 9: Denial

 **Emma's P.O.V**

"We gotta tell someone. This isn't the enchanted forest anymore. We are in the milky way galaxy." Regina rolled her eyes at me.

"Trust me Swan, with the power I have, that kid better think twice before siding with Gold." I stepped in front of Regina and put my hand on her shoulders.

"Don't you remember who gave you that power? Gold has more, and we need help to keep him from doing anything stupid. Plus this kid is learning faster than you did and he has a power we don't fully understand." Regina sighed.

"You're right. Who else is more powerful than me and you?" I looked up and tried to think.

"How about the blue fairy? She has good magic." Regina looked at me like I was stupid.

"Oh great! We get twinkle toes and all of a sudden we beat Rumplestiltskin and a Jedi person! Are you crazy?" I let go of her shoulders and stared at her in the eyes.

"Do you have a better idea? At least she brought back Pinocchio." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. But I think the dark one could do the same thing if he wanted to." I looked down.

"We have to find someone. You know what, don't worry about it. I'm the Savior I'll think of something." I walked away leaving Regina pouting. I decided to walk over to Granny's and thankfully Hook was there talking with Hera and Henry. When Hook saw me, he stood up and walked toward me.

"Hello love. Is something wrong?" I kept looking at the ground.

"I'm just stressed. I can never have a normal day! Sometimes I miss New York. It's normal there." Hook put his finger over my mouth.

"It doesn't matter whether or not life is normal. What matters is who you surround yourself with. Wherever those people are is where home is." I looked up and thought about what he said.

"Ok. Maybe I push people away a lot. I guess sometimes I need help and I refuse to take it." Hook smiled.

"Do you need help?" I looked to the left.

"No! I'm fine I just have to-" Hook couldn't stand my lies. He leaned in to kiss me. Henry looked strangely at us but Hera just smiled.

"I kind of figured you two were together." Hook pulled his face away from mine and I smiled at her.

"How about you and that Kanan guy?" Hera's face fell and she looked away.

"I haven't seen Kanan for days. I'm actually really worried that something might've happened." She suddenly looked at me.

"Emma. You're a sheriff right? Maybe you could help find him?" I walked to the door and before opening it I looked at Hook.

"Go find the Blue Fairy for me! Bring her to Regina and she'll know what to do. I gotta find this guy."

 **In the past Esmeralda's P.O.V**

"Hey you!" I saw Boba run straight towards me. How does he find me so fast? I held my stomach and ran for the Jedi Temple.

"Isabelle! There's no point! I've got you now!" Tears ran down my face as I continued to run. I saw Phoebus at the gate of the temple and I stumbled towards him. When he saw Boba Fett chasing me, he drew a yellow glowing sword with two blades and charged at the oncoming bounty hunter. After seeing the weapon he stopped.

"This isn't over!" He turned the other direction. I continued to cry and sweat as I felt sharp pains run through my stomach and lower body.

"Phoebus! I-" He ran over to the step I was lying on and held my hand.

"Don't talk. You'll wear yourself out. I think you're in labor." My eyes rolled back into my head and everything was black.

 **In the Past Phoebus' P.O.V**

Oh God! I don't know what to do! She's in labor! She's… she's gonna die! Can't the droids take there of this one?! Snap out of it Phoebus you're gonna be a father! I carried Esmerelda to the med center and I passed the Inquisitor along the way.

"Captain what is the meaning of this!?" I bit my lip nervously and tried to come up with an excuse for carrying a woman in labor in the middle of the Jedi temple.

"Sir she was on the steps of the temple and in labor and I couldn't just leave her!" The inquisitor looked at me suspiciously before sighing.

"Phoebus, this is the same woman that appeared here nine months ago isn't it?" I reluctantly nodded and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"And this child is _your_ child isn't it?" I was so panicked I nodded rapidly and started talking fast.

"I don't know how it happened! I got lost in her eyes and before I knew it this was happening!" The inquisitor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm extremely disappointed in you, Captain. You went against the Jedi order for a woman! I could have you removed from the order for this!"

"I know! I'm a disgrace to the order! But I love her. And you can remove me from the order and do whatever you want to me. But do what the Jedi are supposed to do and _help_ her!" The Inquisitor rolled his eyes but assumed straight face.

"Come now. I may be a strict leader, but I can't remove my best captain from the order. Bring her here." I carried her to a room where only a higher ranked jedi could go, and laid her on one of the beds but just when I was about to turn to get a droid, the Inquisitor put a hand on my shoulder.

"Just know, once the boy is born, he'll be raised in the temple and you will not be allowed to tell him who you are and I don't believe his mother should be allowed to see him either." I dropped my head when finally I saw Esmeralda's eyes flutter. She held her stomach and flinched.

"Phoebus- I feel him! He's coming!"

 **Hook's P.O.V**

"No she left last night. I figured she would take a break but no one's seen her since yesterday." I stared at David with hope in my eyes that he would help me find Emma.

"Killian, Emma takes her job very seriously, and she truly wants to find Kanan. You need to learn how to let Emma spread her wings. I had to do the same thing." I turned away and looked at the ground, pacing the floor.

"That's not good enough! She needs sleep! She needs me and Henry to help her focus on her every once and awhile. I can't just sit here knowing she's out there trying to find someone that she might never find!" Just then I saw Hera walk through the large glass doors of Granny's.

"Is she back yet?" I shook my head and Hera sighed as she sat down and let her head fall into her hands.

"I can't let her do this. I want to find Kanan but I can't let Emma stay out there without seeing Killian or Henry." David looked at us sarcastically.

"Right. I forgot mom and dad don't matter." Hera looked embarrassed and rubbed the back of her neck as she tried to explain.

"Well it's not that you're not important it's just that… Uhhh… Well she seems to spend more time with- I mean she cares more for- you know what never mind." David rolled his eyes.

"Guys all I'm trying to say is that I care about her too, and I understand that she should be with her family more often, but she's a lot like Snow. She's free roaming and independant. Try not to worry about her too much." Hera twirled the tip of her head tail with her finger and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't help but worry. Everyone I know makes me worry. They're always doing something stupid that makes me worry about them." We all turned to the loud bell of the door opening.

"I was told to come here as soon as possible." I ran to the blue fairy and took her hands.

"Yes. I was told to bring you to Regina. My assumption is that she needs light magic for something. Follow me." I led her out of the restaurant. Suddenly a cell phone started to ring and I couldn't help but to recognize Hera's ringtone.

"Uhhh… Excuse me I have to go right now." David turned around and looked at Hera strangely.

"Why?" She seemed to be getting frustrated at this point and responded harshly.

"I have to work on something alright! Something important!" The Blue Fairy looked into Hera's eyes and she seemed concerned.

"You're afraid of something. Hera what's going on?" Hera just walked away from all of us.

"Well, as interesting as that was… Regina's in her office. We should probably go."

 **Hera's P.O.V**

"Where have you been?! I texted you twenty minutes ago!" I rolled my eyes at Rumplestiltskin.

"Sorry I just got a little sidetracked. I don't want to talk right now so what do you want?" Rumple handed me the blueprints I laid out on his desk.

"I can't get you all of the things you need! You have to change the plan!"

"It won't work without all of the right supplies! If I need to change the plan than I can't finish the ship!" Rumple stood up and cornered me.

"You will not speak to me in such a way! I will have what I want. Ezra!" Ezra walked into the room.

"Hey what's going on? Why is Hera here? Why are you guys yelling?" Rumple snapped his fingers, and Ezra fell to the ground. I pushed Rumple away and ran to his side.

"Ezra are you ok?" He sat up and gave me a strange look.

"I'm fine but who are you?" Rumple helped him up and put his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Rumple, can you help me to the back? I'm not feeling well." My eyes started to water as I watched Ezra walk to the back room.

"Alright fine! I'll do whatever you want just stop this!"

"I'll put him the way he was when the plans follow through. Until then, he won't even remember what the _Ghost_ crew is." I grabbed a large lamp from the front of the shop and slammed it into the glass desk.

"You will put Ezra back now, or you won't receive any help from me!" Rumple smiled.

"So would you like me to put him in worse condition? Maybe forget that girlfriend of his?" Rumple waved his hand to fix the desk, and then he leaned forward.

"If there is one lesson you learn today, let it be this. Never mess with Rumpelstiltskin dearie!" I stepped back a bit and scowled.

"You act like you care for him whenever he's not being used. I heard you were a father once and now I'm starting to see why you lost your son! You don't care for anyone but yourself and it makes me sick!" Rumple frowned.

"Get to work! And leave Baelfire out of this!" I didn't even care about what I was saying anymore and I smirked as I left the shop.

"Baelfire's already out of the picture. And guess whose fault that is…"

 **Pirate Phan: Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa! Well I guess we saw Hera's bad side today… yeah**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Hera's a savage!**

 **Pirate Phan: So I know we haven't updated in a long time, and that's uh… REBEL'S FAULT!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Hey! I've been updating my butt off! You're the one that's responsible for why we haven't updated this story!**

 **Pirate Phan: You're right… IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I FAILED! AS A WRITER AND A CUZZIN!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Hey, it's ok. A lot of my favorite writers haven't updated in MONTHS! OR WEEKS! OR DAYS! OR HOURS! People need to update more!**

 **Pirate Phan: follow us on instagram or we will go Hera on you!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Yeah! Hold on! Wait the what now?!**

 **Have a good one! ;)**

 **Pirate Phan: Bye bye! :-) (with a nose!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Piratephan: Hey my peoples! Ummmmmmm… so yeah in case anyone was wondering… we haven't updated because I died and came back to life in the form of the evil queen and I was too busy killing people.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: (- She's lying. She just didn't have access to a computer) MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Piratephan: Shut up rebel! Believe my story it makes more sense. Btw rebel, it's Thanksgiving…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: No Christmas?**

 **Piratephan: No. Christmas died with my soul. BAH! HUMBUG!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: But I already got you a present.**

 **Piratephan: I only care if it's my soul back.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Oh well. I guess a corvette means nothing to you. I'll just give it to your brother.**

 **Piratephan: Wait wait wait!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: And now the moment you've all been waiting for…**

Inception

Chapter 10: Denial Part 2

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

"I was banished to Coruscant by Rumplestiltskin, or as more people know him, the Dark One." I just looked at Esmeralda confused. She had been telling me her story and about her life but I had never heard of just a 'dark one'.

"So he's a dark force user?" Esmeralda laughed.

"I guess… sort of. He's just a man who's not to be taken lightly. His dark magic has corrupted many a person." Esmeralda smiled warmly and caressed my cheek.

"But not to worry, my son. Your mother has ways of dealing with men like him." I have to admit, although I really started to develop a good relationship with her, I was kind of freaked out by what she just said. But now that I think about it… this man was with… Ezra! Oh god!

"Hey um, you think we could possibly start heading toward back town?" I couldn't leave Ezra alone with someone who's literally called 'the dark one' but Esmeralda just seemed confused by the suggestion.

"Why? I don't see any reason to go back there."

"Well I do! How about my padawan, my son! Is alone with that 'dark one' that obviously has some pretty twisted magic!?" Esmeralda's eyes flashed and I could tell she was trying to use her mind powers again. Unfortunately for her I had learned to resist that.

"Caleb, stay with me." I pushed her away from me and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Why?! Ezra's family! What makes whatever has been going on here so important!?" Esmeralda finally snapped and I could tell she had lost it.

"Because without you I'll never have enough power to get my revenge on Rumplestiltskin!" Suddenly I knew what this was all about. She never cared about me or anyone. She just wanted revenge. Esmeralda had just realized what she said and tried to retract her previous statement.

"Caleb, I didn't mean-" I had had enough.

"You know what? Save it! I understand now! You don't care about me, you didn't care about Phoebus! All you care about is yourself! But right now, my kid is at the mercy of Rumplestiltskin and I've abandoned him! I can't leave him alone! Not again." I turned to run in the opposite direction before turning back when I heard her voice.

"You may be too late! If the dark one has ill will for the child then they'll be far from here." I turned to face her before leaving her with this last remark.

"If there's one thing I've learned from you, it's that family always finds each other."

 **Emma's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could, slowly running out of breath. That is, until I ran into this psycho… oh…

"I've been looking all over for you! You know, you have a family that loves and cares about you, and they're worried sick!" Kanan looked down in regret.

"For your information, I was just going home to them. Look, I know I made a mistake, a huge mistake. I want to fix it instead of standing around here with you yelling at me!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ok wise man, then let's get going." Kanan marched past me, hurrying to see his girlfriend or wife or what? And I guess his jedi padawan.

"Where's Rumplestiltskin!?" What? Looking for his family and first question he asks is where Gold is.

"Probably in his shop. Why?" He looked very frustrated and just glared at me for a couple of seconds.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? MY SON IS WITH THAT CRAZY MANIAC!" Ohhhh… Ezra's his son?

"You left your kid with gold? Geesh talk about bad parenting." Kanan just looked at me like I was stupid.

"I said Rumplestiltskin, not Gold… I'm confused who are you thinking of?"l

"Same person. Two names. Welcome to Storybrooke." Kanan rolled his eyes and kept walking toward town.

"Whatever. Is Ezra ok? Please I need to know." How am I supposed to answer a worried dad with a bad response? Poor guy.

"Listen, he's safe… kind of. But Gold is being Gold, and I can't say I'm not worried." Kanan's eyes widened in panic. You'd think this was normal for him. If someone gave David that response about me he'd already have a sword in his hand ready to fight someone.

"Why are we still standing here? Get moving!" I started walking faster even though my heart was already racing from running all the way here maybe! But I can't blame a father for trying to help his kid. We started to arrive at Gold's shop and Kanan banged on the door. His loud knocks were answered by Ezra. He looked up at Kanan just to scowl and slam the door on him, but the door was stopped by Kanan's foot.

"Listen I know you're mad at me but-" Ezra's eyes burned with fury as he looked up into Kanan's and yelled.

"Mad?! No I'm not mad. I'm furious!" Kanan started to speak up again.

" _But_ , there was a but in there! Listen, I just want you to hear me out!" Ezra smiled.

"You have been heard, and now you can get the hell out of here." Ezra tried to slam the door again except this time I stopped it and forced it open as Kanan and I both stepped inside.

"Kid lay off! Kanan just wants to help you ok?!" Ezra rolled his eyes and looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

"Last time Kanan tried to help anyone, I ended up strapped to a torture table." I stepped back as I saw Kanan put his head down. Behind Ezra, Gold came up with a confused look on his face.

"What's this all about, Ezra?" Ezra pointed at Kanan angrily

"That's what!" Kanan grabbed my wrist.

"You know what, we'll talk about this later. I need to tell Hera I'm ok." I saw Rumple smile as Ezra tilted his head with an expression on his face that made it look like he was trying to remember something.

"Wait, hold on a sec, who's Hera?" I could say that I saw Kanan drop his mouth, but the truth was my jaw was dropping lower than his… Gold had a look of pride on his face as he put his arm around the confused boy's shoulders.

"Pay them no mind. After all, Kanan did abandon you. Why should you trust whatever he has to say." Kanan gritted his teeth and lunged forward at Rumple only stopped by me quickly gripping his arm.

"You kriffing son of a hutt! What did you do to him?!" I felt really bad for him… really I did, but we could no longer trust either of them. Ezra is now Gold's puppet and he could pull the strings any way he wanted from here on out.

"Kanan just stop. There's nothing we can do right now." Ezra turned away from Kanan but I could tell his father wasn't ready to give up on him and he tried to speak to him again.

"Ezra-" Ezra turned around quickly and Kanan only just got out of the way of a fireball aimed directly at him. I tried to look for the blast from Rumple, but I saw the smoke leading toward Ezra's hand.

"Stay away from me!" I saw tears start to form in Ezra's eyes and he tried to wipe them away from pride only to find he couldn't before more would fall.

"You left me! You said you'd never leave me but this time you did! You failed me! You failed everyone!" I couldn't help but feel a sudden pang of guilt as Ezra said those words. I didn't find Kanan in time.

 **Hera's P.O.V**

 _Ding_! I looked down on my… cell... phone… thingy… look all I know what to do with this thing is press the Rumple button and he'll answer. Anyway, at the top it said Rumple. I learned to read some English so I found out what it said

 _Next comes the memory of Sabine. If you want him to forget everyone on that crew, you're making the right choice. Come back in ten minutes or he will forget Sabine!_

Ugh. I'm seriously considering just texting (if that's what it's called) him back and telling him the deal's off. But I can't. Ezra means too much to me and I can't let him get hurt any further. I turned around and started walking back to the shop I had developed a hatred of only to run into… KANAN?!

"Hera?!" I didn't know what to do right now. I was mad but I was relieved… but I was still mad. So I slapped him.

"Where were you?!" He smiled at me just to lean in for a kiss. I pushed him off of me and I swear I was about to grab his lightsaber and run him through right now!

"Oh don't you dare, Kanan Jarrus! You've been gone for too long and you just expect me to run into your arms and love you?!" Kanan scoffed and smiled sarcastically but something told me that he was worried about something.

"Everyone's been so welcoming toward me since I got back." I rolled my eyes and started to open my mouth but I was interrupted by Kanan. Typical. Never listens to me.

"Hey why are you coming toward the shop anyway?" Oh no. I looked up and smiled nervously. I knew it wasn't fooling him.

"Oh… I just came to… say hi… to Ezra. No wait. Actually I heard you were here and I came to slap you!" Emma ran up to Kanan's side and she seemed a bit shaken by something. I could tell she hadn't noticed my presence at this point.

"So your kid's kind of in a mood right now. But I don't think it's normal for him to shoot fire at you." Emma grabbed Kanan's shoulder to be sure that she had his attention.

"That's dark magic! Bad! Not good! Bad! Something has to be done. I've already told Regina and the Blue fairy to meet in the Mayor's office. Let's go." She grabbed Kanan's hand to direct him to wherever the mayor's office was only to be met with me.

"So? Ezra can shoot fire from his hands now?!" Emma stopped in her steps.

"Hera, I was going to tell you… after you stopped worrying. When I could tell you something like, 'he can but everything's ok now'." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You know what? I don't care! I have something important to do and for Ezra's own good, I'm going to ignore my incompetent husband and do what I have to!" I started to walk away before Kanan looked offended and stepped forward.

"Hold on! I'm not incompetent! That's not a healthy thing to say in a marriage!" I sighed and kept walking into the shop to see Rumple with Ezra on the couch in the back room. It made me sick to see my kid with this psycho but I had to deal with it right now.

"Ok. What do you want?" Rumple grabbed my arm.

"I want you not to leave while I'm telling you what to do! You work for me, whether you like it or not. I hope you learned your lesson because I'm not afraid to mess around with the memory of a boy that's not mine. You're right. I was a father, and I did a bad job. You want to know why? Because I'm a bad guy! That's who I am!" Ezra raised his eyebrow and looked strangely at Rumple but also kind of indignant.

"Wait? Mess with memories? Is this why I can't remember who someone called Hera is?! I saw it in Kanan's thoughts! I was supposed to know that and I didn't! Have you been using me this whole time for some twisted plan?!" Rumple looked down, and walked over to Ezra. He waved his hand as Ezra fell to the floor and soon sat up rubbing his head.

"Don't touch Ezra! He didn't do anything wrong!" Rumple then walked over to me and pushed me into the other room. I listened closely while Rumple helped Ezra back to his feet.

"Ezra, I need you to tell me the last thing you remember." I heard a short pause before Ezra started talking.

"A weird creature walked into the shop… dad, what's going on?"

 **Piratephan: And now, for the moment you've all have been waiting for…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: HAPPY NEW YEAR… wait a minute I said that in the beginning. You know the whole 'moment you've all been waiting for' thing?**

 **Piratephan: YOU TOOK MY LINE! AND ITS THANKSGIVING!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Aside from crazy… WHAT THE KRIFF WHAT DID RUMPLE DO TO THE BLUEBERRY!?**

 **Piratephan: Even though Rebel over here loves to torture Ezra, I had my own twist to the story. MWA HA HA HA!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: OMG EVEN I DIDNT SEE THAT COMING AND IM WRITING THIS STORY!**

 **Have a good one! ;) And happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Piratephan: Bye bye! ;-) (FINALLY REBEL)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rebel Spectre 6: Hi. Hello Internet.**

 **Piratephan: Bye!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Seriously? C'mon it's Christmas!**

 **Piratephan: Does it look like I care? Ok ignore that. I just got a computer for Christmas! Now I can write when I want! But still. Bah! Humbug!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Aside from Scrooge over here, I have writers block so don't expect much. Merry Christmas guys!**

 **Piratephan: Food is taking too long! I want food! Foooooooood! Glorious fooooooood!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: And I thought I was the crazy one.**

 **Piratephan: B-but-b food.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: And now for the mome-**

 **Piratephan: Wait wait! Your taking my line again! And now, for the moment you all have been waiting for...**

Inception

Chapter 11: Turned

 **Esmeralda's P.O.V**

I sat in the forest. Waiting for about two or three hours. When I finally heard the leaves cracking and turned to see Kanan. He seemed heartbroken. I knew he'd come back.

"About time." Kanan avoided my eyes. He looked at the ground and kept silent. I put my hand on his face.

"Caleb talk to me." He pulled away from me and threw my arms down.

"Stop calling me that! The only reason I even came back here was- was because I have no one else." I lifted up his chin.

"Hon, don't worry. Mother knows best." I knew he was tough and could handle a lot before a tear would fall from his face but this was more than he could bear. Tears quickly fell down his cheeks and he knelt down to bury his face in his knees.

"I messed everything up. Hera… and even Ezra. Nevermind. I should just give up. They're never going to believe in me again." I knelt down beside him.

"If they can't forgive you, they're not good enough for you. You need to surround yourself with people who will love you no matter what you do wrong. If you don't have anyone else but me, then so be it!" I kissed his head and wiped his tears away with my sash.

"I love you Caleb." He looked up for a moment and looked a little… offended?

"I said Hera and Ezra were mad at me. Not that they didn't love me! They will always be there for me they just need… time. They'll come around. They'll remember the good things, and they won't forget me. That's my only true family." He looked at me practically disgusted. I mean, what did I do? He's just throwing the same fit he was when I left him. Waa Waa waa My life sucks. Drama.

"Caleb, I'm going to give you some advice. Grow up. You can live in a fantasy world where everything will turn out fine just like in the fairytales, or you can face reality with a proudly raised head and end up having a better life because of it." He grunted to himself and turned away.

"Listen, you don't get it. Having a family. All you ever got in life is from being selfish. Think about it, you left me for no reason. Without me ever knowing that my father was actually a temple guard that I could've had a real relationship with. Ezra needs his life to turn out better. He needs a father that he knows will look out for him, and thanks to you my shot at that is ruined!" I gave him a grin.

"Unless he doesn't remember who truly is his father." Kanan gave me a confused look.

"What's that supposed to mean? What are you saying?" I turned away and lightly began to walk around Kanan in a circle.

"Why don't you ask the woman that you thought cared about him!? The one who's been lying to you ever since you landed here. Hera was it? She's been working with the Dark One! And meanwhile Ezra is Rumplestiltskin's plaything! He's been molding his mind into one of darkness. And darkness is always quick to reach the heart." He started looking angry.

"You liar! Hera would never do that!" I laughed hysterically and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"She would never? Oh I think she would. She's already done it! And right now you're helpless to do anything to stop it because you Cal- oh I'm sorry 'Kanan Jarrus' are a failure as a Jedi, a husband and a Father! The only one you can blame is yourself to be blinded by the beauty of your perfect little family instead of seeing their true flaws! Let's talk about Hera! Oh looks like you're not the first man she's taken advantage of so she can help her cause! She's a fraud! Hera Syndulla's top priority is to help the galaxy! She doesn't care for you or even Ezra! And what about him, oh… there's a lot he doesn't tell you. And it drives you to the brink of insanity doesn't it? All you want is to help him and you don't even know anything about him!"

"Shut up!" I came up to him sternly and pointed at him.

"I don't care if you don't want me to be your mother, but at least open your eyes to who you are! Yes, you had times in your life that you regret, but the man you are now is much more than the miserable mistakes that you call family!" Kanan turned around and pointed his newly activated lightsaber at my neck.

"I'm trying!" I smirked up at him and saw his memories. One particularly that he seemed to cherish.

"Thought there was no try."

 **Kanan's P.O.V**

Esmeralda's words haunted my head and I couldn't help but believing her in a way. But I just wanted her to stop talking. Before anymore hot tears could fall from my face I grabbed my lightsaber and aimed it straight at her neck. But I couldn't kill her.

"I'm trying!" I saw a smirk grow on her face and I was not prepared for the sudden throwback.

"Thought there was no try." I kicked her down and made sure I was close to her. I spoke in a bitter and harsh tone I wasn't used to hearing from me.

"Don't you dare use him against me!" She didn't seem to care that I had the ability to slice her throat.

"Why not? I thought he was already against you. Caleb-" I heard her voice softening and i knew she was going to try pulling off the 'mother' thing.

"Stop! I don't want to hear what you have to say. It's about time that you listen to me! Despite everything you had to say about my wife and son, I can still say they are the only family I would ever be with. Hera is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy who is a strong and noble leader. And Ezra, he fights through so much, not only physically but emotionally too, and he still manages to remember that he's a better person than he was. Yes, they made mistakes, but so did I! And I'm gonna get them back." I deactivated my weapon and started to walk away from the witch I used to think was my mother, but something stopped me. I started to see all of the most traumatizing things that happened in my life flash before my eyes. I felt my emotions explode and the jedi code I always have stuck to was forgotten. Every flashback was dark, and the things I saw only made my anger rage more. My legs started to feel weak and the same phrases started to repeat in my head over and over. I saw the truth. The way things really were. I saw the worst in people. I saw pain and darkness. Suffering… I craved it. Esmeralda had her hand extended and eyes closed, her lips moving and reciting some incantation. It meant nothing to me. She looked to my eyes and I saw her. She expected to be thrilled, instead she was horrified by what she saw. I used my power to throw her away from me, the words that I now lived by ringing through my head.

 _Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me._

 **Ezra's P.O.V**

"Dad, what's going on?" I looked up at my father expecting to hear a decent answer.

"Ezra, the creature that you saw has been messing with your memories. The good news is I took her magic and everything is the way it should.

"Dad I'm not feeling well." He looked at me sympathetically.

"I know. Let me help you to your room." I wrapped my arm around him and limped toward the small area in the shop where I could sleep while he stayed up working. All of a sudden the creature that I remember seeing walked in with a tear stained face. Rumple quickly let me down and grabbed her arm, forcefully pulling her away.

"Ezra! Stop- Ezra! Don't forget! He's not your father!" Rumple threw her to the ground and hit her with his cane. I saw her struggle before being hit again. I ran in front of him and separated him from the woman on the ground.

"Stop it! Stop hitting her now!" I helped her up and smiled at her lightly.

"If I didn't deserve to be treated wrongly, no one does." She tried to smile back at me but was struggling. I could see blood dripping from her forehead and then looked at my father.

"I get that she did something that was wrong, but is this really necessary?" He moved me aside and looked at me seriously.

"Yes! You have no idea what she's done. Because of her you don't even remember." I stepped in front of him again.

"Who is she? How come I feel like I know her so well but I have no idea who she is? Just help me understand what's happening!" The woman came to me and smiled warmly.

"Ezra, I know you might not remember but I'm your mother. Kanan and I adopted you after he found you on Lothal. We're the ones that care about you, Ezra. Rumplestiltskin's the liar! Whatever he tries to tell you you can't believe him. You have to remember! Please remember!" My mind started racing and the overwhelming feeling was consuming me.

"I don't know who you are, what you want, or who I'm related to! How am I supposed to know I can trust you?" She smirked.

"If all you do is fight for your own life then your life is worth nothing." The words she said pierced me like a knife.

"Remember that Ezra? Do you remember when that happened? Rumple will only try to manipulate you into whatever he wants. All our family would do is try to help you. It's what we do." I paused when I heard a loud sound booming outside. It sounded like electricity striking the very sky above our heads. I ran out of the shop to see a man angrily forcing electricity from his hands. There was something about him that reminded me of someone. Someone I looked up to… Kanan? I quickly turned to face the woman and felt hot tears flow from my face.

"Hera I remember. My whole life has been such a mess, and if I were to risk my life for the last time, it's gonna be to remind my dad that I love him!" I started running toward Kanan and only turned back when I saw Rumple pull Hera's shirt collar and point a knife at her neck.

"Ezra keep going!" I was worried about her, but then again, I think she can take care of herself. I heard a loud squeal from Rumple and I just hoped that was Hera kicking him in the soft spot. I was about to run to Kanan before running into Sabine.

"Ezra! What's with Kanan?" I shrugged and took her hand.

"Sabine, this isn't looking so good. And-" Sabine smiled and patted my shoulder.

"You'll make it, Ezra. Let's not make this into a moment." I smiled and went for it anyway. I kissed her and let go quickly before I said anything cheesy and I ran. I stepped in front of Kanan and put my hand on my lightsaber.

"Kanan!" He looked so angry. Never have I seen him look at me with such hatred, but I was willing to try and- no. I was _going_ to bring him back.

"This isn't you! Dad, I forgive you! I'm sorry I ever treated you in a way that made it look like I didn't care because I do care about you! Enough to either convince to come back, or die in the process." Kanan didn't seem moved. He pushed me to the ground and pulled out his lightsaber… that was red? Ok that's new.

"Hey! Mine doesn't do that!" I looked at my lightsaber blade.

"Turn purple!" Kanan looked at me like I was nuts.

"No sense of humor? Ok looks like we're just gonna have to fight the old fashioned way. The way that forbids fun." I charged at him but his blade was quick to block mine. I then used magic to shoot fire at him only for him to repel it back. Ok… so Kanan learned magic… kriff.

"Listen, let's just do lightsabers. No magic? Sound good to you?" Kanan just threw his force lightning thing at me.

"Good deal. Thanks Kanan." Suddenly I felt like my head was being torn in two. I screamed as I fell to my knees.

"Kanan!" His hand was extended toward my head and the pain only increased. I knew I couldn't take much more of this and decided to probably not piss him off any further.

"I always said you gave me headaches!" Dang it, Ezra! What did you just say to yourself! Kanan forced more pain into my mind and soon I realized how much more this affected. My heart felt like it was having a seizure and my breaths were quick and shallow. Finally when I had almost no breath left, I used the last of it to tell him the truth.

"I love you Kanan." He tried to push me further. Past the point I could bear. But I looked him in the eyes and cried for what I assumed would be the last time. My eyes rolled back into my head and all I could see was black.

 **Hera's P.O.V**

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU WITH YOUR OWN CANE!" I was in the middle of whipping Rumple with his cane and hitting him over the head.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!?" Ok, so maybe I did believe in revenge sometimes. Suddenly I heard a bloodcurdling scream and I knew only one kid that screamed that high pitched.

"Ezra!" Sabine came running to me.

"He's not gonna make it! My boyfriend's gonna die! I'm never gonna get married! I should have had that sentimental moment!" I rolled my eyes and lightly tapped her face.

"Ezra will die if YOU DO NOT KEEP IT TOGETHER!" Sabine calmed down and grabbed my arm.

"What do we do?! Please think of something!" Suddenly I heard the chaos stop. I felt metal clatter against the ground and heard a voice.

"Ezra!" _Kanan_. Kanan had dropped his lightsaber, the blade turning back to blue before deactivating. His eyes no longer looked full of hatred but of horror and regret. Kanan ran to Ezra's side.

"No no no! Ezra!? C'mon you gotta wake up for me! Ezra please!" I ran along with Sabine and held up Ezra's head. I wanted to scream but I wasn't going to.

"I swear if you don't get up I'll… I'll…" I hit the ground.

"Ezra please get up." He remained unresponsive as the color drained from his face. He was so cold and limp in my arms. I looked up at Kanan with concern in my eyes and he returned the look.

"What have I done?" He said. I laid a hand on his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we get him help." Suddenly I saw Rumple slowly move toward us. He looked deathly worried but I was enraged. I grabbed Ezra's saber and pointed the blade at Rumple.

"Stay away from my son! Haven't you done enough!?" I turned over to Kanan slightly observing the lightsaber.

"How do you use this thing?" Suddenly a stun blast shot from the hilt of the weapon and it was quick to hit Rumple. And it was exhilarating.

"This saber is mine now." I saw Emma running swiftly toward us.

"You people are crazy! What the hell happened now?" I touched her shoulder.

"I know that I know nothing about magic, but we really need yours right now! If you don't help us, Ezra will die! And… I can't lose my son." Emma looked Ezra over and she did not look calm.

"We need to get him to a hospital. Now." Kanan looked up a Emma quizzically.

"Wait? You can't just do some magic thing? You know, zap and all better?" Emma rolled her eyes.

"Not for something in this degree. And if your kid wasn't dying right now, I would slap you." I shook my head in utter disappointment.

"Just slap him." Emma looked down in thought.

"There's always true love's kiss." She glanced at Sabine. Sabine gave out a fake laugh.

"Now is not the time for jokes!" Emma widened her eyes.

"It's not a joke! This thing really works out here… look just try it!" She pushed Sabine toward Ezra, and she quickly reached down and pecked his lips.

"Oh well! Didn't work. Hospital! NOW!" Ok. We got him there as quickly as we good. Emma made a call before we got there. Said something like, 'we need intensive care.' So… not good. We were met by a man dressed in a white coat. Some other people who I assumed were doctors took Ezra somewhere else. I went up to the man and poked his shoulder.

"Are you a Doctor?" He laughed and reassuringly put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Dr. Whale, formally known as Victor Frankenstein." Ok.

"Yeah yeah so you're a doctor." I held my blaster to his head.

"You mess up on anything with Ezra and I kill you." He left the room and didn't come back for two hours.

"He's… he's-" Sabine jumped up.

"He's dead!? I can't believe this! I'm gonna die! I need Ezra!" We all ran past Dr. Whale to see Ezra lying on a bed. There was so much equipment around him and I could tell something had gone wrong. His eyes were still shut tight and he looked deathly pale. Dr. Whale explained.

"I've only seen this once. It's a sleeping curse."

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Dannnnnnnngggggggg!**

 **Piratephan: This is the best ending to a story ever!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Wait the what now?**

 **Piratephan: Waiting till resurgence now.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Jk not the end.**

 **Have a good one! ;)**

 **Piratephan: Bye bye! ;-)**


	12. Rebel Left Me

**Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: ….**

 **Pirate Phan: No hello to your rebel buddies?**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: ….**

 **Pirate Phan: No funny comments?**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: …..**

 **Pirate Phan: Rebel?... Rebel!... I can't believe this. No no no no no! She died! This is the last chapter of her life! Let us take a moment of silence…**

Rebel Spectre 6

The Final Chapter

The inspiration of Rebel Spectre 6 has given thousands of people the imagination of a true Star Wars Rebels mind. She has given detail to each of the characters from the show and added new stories to their lives, time and time again. But don't lose heart. Rebel will always remain in our…

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Whaaat are you doing?**

 **Pirate Phan: Excuse me ma'am we're having a funeral.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Really? For wh… does that gravestone have my name on it? I'm dead? Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

 **Pirate Phan: Rebel? Is that really you?**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: OF COURSE IT'S ME? NOW WHY ARE YOU HAVING MY FUNERAL?!**

 **Pirate Phan: Weeeellll… I thought you died.**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Before the final chapter of inception? Naaaaaaa!**

 **Pirate Phan: Oooooh! Let's write it now!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Actually, I only wasn't here because I'm getting caught up in... well… you know. (Secret identity stuff)**

 **Pirate Phan: And now… for the reveal of the secret identity hidden behind the name of Rebel Spectre 6…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: No! Pirate Phan don't!**

 **Pirate Phan: It's…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: No!**

 **Pirate Phan: Taylor Gray!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: NOOOOO... Wait a minute. That's the voice actor of Ezra Bridger in Star Wars Rebels.**

 **Pirate Phan: Exactly!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: That's not me. But anyway, I will miss all my rebel buddies and piratephan's peoples but… (getting teary eyed) I must take a break from writing and even reading on .**

 **Pirate Phan: We will miss you Rebel! To all my people's out there, I am writing a new Once Upon a Time story called All Over Again. Check out my instagram ( piratephan) to read a summary on it, or find me on wattpad to read the first chapter and the summary! Coming soon to Fan Fiction February 12, 2017. I'm going to be more dedicated to my instagram and my youtube channel, so also find me on youtube (now known as Pirate Phan#2) to actually hear my voice announcements, and maybe one day when Rebel comes back you can hear her on my channel sometime. Bye bye! ;-)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Pirate Phan: Hey my peoples! OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG I MISS YOUUU! Ok, to clear things up just a bit, me and Rebel have both taken a long vacation from writing, and oh the stories to tell!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Will you keep it down! I'm tryin to… Whoa is that my Rebel buddies?!**

 **Pirate Phan: Yeah! I was just telling them that we're finally coming back!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: We are? FINALLY! PIRATE PHAN THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!**

 **Pirate Phan: My fault! You left first!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Mature secret identity stuff! You left just for the heck of it!**

 **Pirate Phan: … so…**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Anyways we're both back and we're about to continue writing this story… I apologize in advance…**

 **Pirate Phan: And now… for the moment you all have been waiting for…**

Inception

Chapter 12: Final Round

 **Sabine's POV**

Sleeping curse… That means he can't even wake up if unless he gets true love's kiss. I already tried that! So why didn't it work! I love him and… god knows he loves me so why?!

"Sabine, don't get upset. You tried but, maybe _true_ love is a bit more complex than we might think." I looked up at Hera and I could feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"But it should've worked! He should be awake right now! Why didn't it work!?" Hera looked down on me sympathetically and placed a hand on my shoulder as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I don't know Sabine… but we'll figure it out! I know we will. If he can survive torture and living in the same room as Zeb…" I giggled when I realized that she wanted to make the most of what we knew.

"Ezra can survive anything. I believe in him. Maybe it's time you believe in him too." Problem is I know he can survive… just this time it's gonna take a bit more than big words and a tolerance for Zeb's smell… it's gonna take true love from someone and… and apparently that isn't me.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be true love as in, romantic. Maybe… familial love will work?" Hera shrugged.

"It might if Ezra had any living family right now." I smiled and shoved Hera toward Ezra.

"Oh yes he does."

 **Hera's POV**

Wait, wait wait. Me? I don't know. I put him through hell the past few weeks. Something tells me he's not looking for my love. I let Rumple push him around like some… tool.

"I'm not sure if Ezra wants to be saved by me."

Sabine rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Hera, Ezra trusts you more than he trusts anyone, maybe even more than Kanan." I was still unsure…

"But after everything that's happened I-" Sabine yelled in my face.

"God Hera do you realize how many times he accidentally calls you 'mom' every day?! He trusts you! He loves you! If there's anyone he wants to wake up to right now, it's you!" I looked down at my son… I knew Sabine was right. I was just so ashamed of myself. His bright blue eyes were hidden behind his pale eyelids and I was getting ready to see them once more. I closed my eyes and leaned down to break the spell before the door slammed open and Kanan came running in.

"Wait! I want to see my son!" I stood up straight and glared at him.

"Are you even aware that you did this to him?! Even if it wasn't willingly I warned you about that woman! You went behind my back to see someone evil just because she said she was your mother." Kanan breathed out to compose himself, something I've seen him do often under stress. He staggered over to a nearby table and sat down, running his hands through his hair.

"I don't know what came over me, I swear I don't. I'm not asking for forgiveness, or even a second chance. I just want to see that Ezra's alright. I want to show you that no matter what I do wrong, I will always be here for him." Sabine drew her blasters and pointed them at the distraught Jedi. I really hope this doesn't turn into a firefight… Sabine spoke viciously.

"How do we know this isn't that witch trying to kill us all?!" Kanan looked into her eyes and shook his head solemnly.

"You don't. I don't even know honestly. But I doubt that a witch like Esmeralda would remember that you still sleep with that stuffed loth cat Ezra gave you." Sabine put her blasters away and grinned.

"I thought that was between us." I stepped forward and ruffled Kanan's hair.

"I love you Kanan. I just wish you'd listen to me a bit more often." He laughed and smiled sheepishly.

"From now on, It's your wishes over mine, milady." I smiled.

"Alright let's get on with this." I held Kanan's hand tightly.

"Together." We both walked toward Ezra. Once Kanan saw him I hear him gasp.

"I- I hadn't realized… what did I-" I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"It's alright love, because now you're about to help me make it right. True loves kiss will break the curse." Kanan's face fell.

"What's wrong love?" Kanan groaned and looked at Ezra.

"True loves kiss? Ezra is _never_ gonna let me live that down." I giggled under my breath.

"Come on Kanan. You can do it." We both got close to our son. We leaned down and lightly kissed him on the forehead. I heard Kanan whisper desperately.

"Love you kid, please come back to me." At that we heard a light breath exit Ezra's mouth. I saw his eyes flutter open, and he looked up at Kanan and I.

"What just happened?" Kanan smiled as a tear flowed from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing kid. Absolutely nothing." I laughed and hugged Ezra tightly.

"Nothing except Kanan just kissed your forehead and saved your life." I felt Ezra jolt.

"WHAT?!" He started roughly using his hands to rub his forehead trying to somehow get it off.

"Kanan Jarrus why in all the galaxy would it ever be necessary to do _that_!?"

 **Ezra's POV**

I watched my family laugh and hug me after I made a very reasonable statement. Kanan should never have put his nasty mouth on any part of this beautiful face! I saw Sabine out of the corner of my eye slightly grinning, but I knew that face. Something was wrong. I started to sit up on the hospital bed when I was quickly jerked down by some guy in a white coat. Also… when did I get to a hospital?! What was going on?!

"Careful! You still have tubes going through your body kid!" I rolled my eyes. Not for long!

"You know that wouldn't be the first time I've been told that this month. But that was under _very_ different circumstances." I started tugging at the tubes until loud beeping rang in my ear. It was a little painful but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Now, would you mind getting me a bandaid?" Hera laughed and put her hands on shoulders trying to get me to relax.

"You better listen to the doctor Ezra." Wait, white coat guy was a doctor?

"I thought we had droids for that?! When did they start letting humans be doctors?!" The white coat guy stormed closer to the bed.

"I'll have you know that no doctor can compete with the great Doctor Frank-" Hera pushed him to the side.

"Alright that's enough out of you." I smirked.

"I thought we were listening to the 'doctor.'" Hera sighed and let her head fall into her hands.

"Ok. Ezra's alright mentally at most."

 **Esmeralda's POV**

Why won't that boy come to his senses! Did I not have a whole discussion on how his entire family betrayed him and will never be the family that he needs. I'm finally here for my son and all he can think to do is push me away… even under my own spell. Come to think of it that's really sad actually… Where did I go wrong? I was just trying to be a good mother! Sometimes you just need to control your children and force them to listen to what you have to say!

"It's not my fault." I said quietly to myself.

"It's his _family."_ If I were ever to get my son back at my side, that family of his would need to go. The colored girl, the lasat, the Twi'lek, the droid… but especially that boy of his. Ezra Bridger was in my way. And I wouldn't have it. I sat in silence for a moment before slightly lifting my hand to bring a green cloud to surround me. As soon as the fog cleared, I found myself in Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Otherwise known as Rumplestiltskin's lair. I had a deal to make with the Dark One. I saw Rumple enter the shop through the back room and he jumped, dropping some valuable antiques.

"Esmeralda, what do you want from me? If you mean to kill me, that may be difficult without my dagger." I smiled.

"Nonsense. I've come to make peace. However, If you double cross me, I'll make your life a living hell until that dagger is in my hands. So, here's the deal, I need Ezra Bridger out of my way. I would kill him, except my son may never speak to me again. I need you to take care of him. Do whatever you'd like, I just need you to be the bad guy here. Do this for me, and the boy's life will pay off the debt you owe me… your life." I saw him nervously mill over his options in his mind. I simply smiled. There was no way around this one. He breathed in and looked me in the eye.

"What do I need to do?"

The End?

 **Rebel Spectre 6: ITS FINALLY DONE! AFTER SO MUCH BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS ITS DONE!**

 **Pirate Phan: But I thought Rumple had fluff for Ezra. (goes in a corner and cries.) FLUFFFF!**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Well there'll be more of that… IN RESURGENCE!**

 **Pirate Phan: Yay! Will we see new characters?**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Yeet!**

 **Pirate Phan: Alright my peoples I'll see you in Resurgence. You better be there or else you'll miss out on alot of FLUFFINESS**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Same goes to all of my Rebel buddies…. READ RESURGENCE ITS GONNA BE GOOOOOOOOOOD.**

 **Pirate Phan: Bye bye! :-)**

 **Rebel Spectre 6: Have a good one! ;) (P.S IM BACK BABY)**


End file.
